Megaman Starforce: A Promise to Keep
by PopPunkRocker4321
Summary: "I won't leave your side again. I'll protect you from whoever and whatever this world throws at you, and that's a promise. And you know me: I always keep my promises." Geo has managed to keep this promise to Sonia for 10 years. But after the rise of a new enemy, can Geo save not only Sonia and the world, but also himself? Rated M for Language, Blood, and Violence.
1. With Me

_**Hello fellow FanFiction readers. This is PopPunkRocker4321, and I am featuring my very first FanFiction: **__**Megaman Starforce: A Promise to Keep. **__**Updates will, unfortunately, be very slow. **_

_**I'm sorry if I'm not the best writer out there, but I have grown very fond of writing throughout the years of my life. I've decided to write something a little more different than the Megaman Starforce FanFictions out there because personally, I'm tired of the repetition. **_

_**Full summary: **_

_**"I won't leave your side again. I'll protect you from whoever and whatever this world throws at you, and that's a promise. And you know me: I always keep my promises." Geo has managed to keep this promise to Sonia for 10 years. But after the rise of a new enemy, can Geo save not only Sonia and the world, but also himself?**_

_**Genre: Adventure/Drama/Angst/Romance.**_

_**Edit: **__**It will be a while before I upload Chapter 10. I am still going over errors and mistakes throughout the story. ALSO: special thanks to AureolusShadow (formerly known as EMWarrior101) for his beta reading. He helped me with the editing, and he deserves a lot of credit for that. I strongly suggest searching him up; he is a fantastic writer for the Megaman Starforce fanon.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: With Me<strong>_

"Don't let your guard down kid," A blue hound growled with a stern face. "Anything could happen at any time. Our past experiences have proven that time and again!"

Geo Stelar grinned at his AM-ian friend. " Yeah, I suppose so, but for now, I'd just like to shoot the breeze and enjoy the starry night as much as I can."

Omega-Xis chuckled. He knew stargazing was Geo's favourite activity, especially here at Vista Point.

Geo breathed out a sigh in content. It had been 3 weeks since the Meteor G incident had ended. Him and his friends had celebrated shortly afterwards. Now that things had calmed down, he would be going back to school tomorrow, which he wasn't so keen on, but still smiled at the fact that everything was returning to normal. Things couldn't be more perfect.

"Geeeeoooooooooo!"

…And things are just about to get better.

"Hey Sonia," Geo greeted the red-haired girl.

Sonia Strumm playfully punched Geo in the shoulder. "Thought you'd be here."

"You know me too well."

"Awwwww, do I?"

"Undoubtedly."

Omega-Xis gulped. "Uh, oh. If Sonia's here, that means…."

"Hiya, Mega!" A blue harp shaped EM being surprised Omega-Xis from behind, causing the EM hound to jump in shock.

"Yaaarrrrghhh…! G-Good Lord! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Omega-Xis groaned.

Lyra giggled at Omega-Xis' expense. "Tormenting you is just one of life's little pleasures!"

Geo shook his head laughing. He turned his attention back to Sonia. "Sonia, what brings you here? It's not something important, is it?"

Sonia shrugged. "Nah, I just wanted to watch the meteor shower with you!"

Sonia frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Would that be okay?"

"S-Sure, w-why not?" Geo stuttered, his cheeks burning red.

Omega-Xis sighed and rolled his eyes. _Humans…._

Ever since their battle with Ra Mu, Geo began to think of Sonia more often than before. And these thoughts were no ordinary thoughts; they would, to put it nicely, make Geo's cheeks burn wildly.

That, of course, didn't stop Omega-Xis from constantly teasing him. Though Geo's stomach would flutter whenever he saw Sonia, he tried to ignore it, as he knew that his "stupid little crush" would go away one day.

It never did.

"C'mon, Mega. Let's leave the kids for a moment," Lyra said as she floated away.

"Hmph. I'll see you at home later, kid," Omega-Xis said, following Lyra.

Geo and Sonia waved goodbye to their alien friends as they turned their attention to the starry night sky.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Geo murmured. "The night sky…it could just relate to my life so much. The possibilities are endless out there…It's like…a different world…"

Sonia stared at Geo strangely for a moment and giggled. "You and your constellations, but yeah, it's…beautiful…"

Sonia sighed as turned to Geo with a serious look on her face. Small tears began to form in her eyes. "Geo, the real reason to why I came here was to let you know…that…I-I so worried about you, back when you were in that asteroid."

Geo frowned. The last thing he wanted that night was one of his best friends crying for his safety. "Sonia…"

Then, without warning, Sonia hastily gave Geo a crushing hug.

Startled, Geo's eyes widened. "S-Sonia?"

Sonia looked away for a second, embarrassed for what she had just done. Her blushing cheeks could attest to that. "Y-Yeah, I r-really was."

She turned to her friend, more tears streaming down her face. "When you were in Meteor G, I thought I might have lost you. I just couldn't handle that. You were my only friend for the longest time, and you gave me the strength to believe in people after my Mama had…died."

Sonia stumbled over her words, but continued nevertheless.

"You were, and still are, the reason I keep on living. You're, well to be honest, my best friend. I just couldn't be without you a-ali-" Sonia couldn't finish her words, for this time, the small tears became a never ending flood on her face. She shivered, shaking her head.

"Please…don't…don't leave me like that a-again…"

There was a long silence after that.

Geo's mind raced back to the time they first formed their brother band. They were both so alone, with no one in the world, and so Geo asked her to be his brother. They both needed someone to believe in, someone to hold on to for the rest of their lives.

With that, Geo quickly reached for Sonia's arm. Sonia's tears stopped flowing as her eyes widened.

"I won't leave your side again. I'll protect you from whoever and whatever this world throws at you, and that's a promise. And you know me: I always keep my promises." Geo said firmly, looking deep into Sonia's bright green eyes. A small smile formed on Geo's face. "You're not the only one to needs someone else there for you."

Sonia stared bewildered at the boy as she breathed heavily. Her heart was racing fast. A mix between shock and awe came across her face from Geo's words.

She knew she had a big crush on the young teen for a long time, but this feeling in her chest was like nothing she had felt before. Was it…love? Sonia wasn't going to be hasty and consider that yet. She was still a young girl after all. Nevertheless, Sonia cared for Geo, and Geo cared back. That's all that mattered in her mind.

Sonia giggled and hugged him again. "Silly Geo, of course you need me! You'd be so lost without me, you hopeless nut!"

Geo chuckled. "I would be. I really would."

* * *

><p>Sonia sighed. She hadn't played her guitar for years. She had forgotten most of her chords and power chords, and her progression was way off. Though she would always be a fantastic singer, there was no possible way that Sonia could ever go back into the music industry again.<p>

"That's what you get for not playing for such a long time, Sonia," Lyra scolded her. "It kind of sucks; those were good times."

Sonia smiled. She retired from being a pop star a long time from now. She had mostly spent her time with-

"You sound great."

Smiling, Sonia turned to see her husband, standing by to the doorway. "You're just saying that. I'm horrible at the whole rocker-chick thing now."

Geo grinned and lightly kissed her on the forehead. "You sound perfect to me."

They had both matured significantly. They were not the same as ten years ago. Geo, who used to be a short and skinny boy, was now a healthy young man, now at the height of 5'10. Sonia was at an average height for women her size, around 5'6, but her appearance never mattered to Geo.

The two had started "dating" a week after that night under the stars at Vista Point. Geo was the one who made the first move…

…Or at least tried to.

Sonia simply stared at him mumbling words and shivering in nervousness for ten minutes until she got the message, inviting him for a simple movie date. It was nothing special, but Geo was relieved that he wasn't the one who had to ask her out.

The two didn't really consider themselves a "couple" until four years later. Geo and Sonia were simply spending more time with each other. They were kids after all.

But in the end, they had each other. And that's all they ever wanted.

When the couple had announced their marriage a year prior to present, all of their friends had rejoiced. Everyone said that they were happy for the couple. Even Luna Platz, who was usually the spoiled and grumpy girl everyone knew and somehow loved, broke down in happy tears.

Omega-Xis was always nonchalant about the whole "relationship thing". He would most often tease the two about being too "lovey dovey". Geo and Sonia would just shake their heads and laugh; Omega-Xis would never change.

After teasing them, the blue hound would, of course, always get a lump of his forehead from Lyra.

Everyone was extremely excited for the wedding, and they were right to be, for the event was a grand one. All of of their friends, relatives, and the people, whom Geo had saved in the past, all participated in their ceremony. Neither Geo nor Sonia was ever more happy when the priest announced them husband and wife as they each shared a passionate and loving kiss.

The young woman smiled sheepishly. "You don't mean that, besides my music career is over. It wouldn't matter anyways."

Sonia looked at her watch. "Hey, it's getting late. You wanna go to bed?"

Geo smiled. "I'm a little tired myself, I'll meet you up there in a few; I just have some extra work to finish."

* * *

><p><em>*Huff...huff*<em>

_Megaman kept running and running until he found some cover from the raging war outside. "Whew," he gasped for air. "We're safe here Mega."_

_Omega-Xis was quiet. Something got his attention._

_"What is it, Mega?"_

_"That smell, it can't be…."_

_"No…blood…?"_

_The metallic smell of the blood made the blue hero wants to puke in disgust. Megaman staggered to find the source of the horrid smell, only to find-_

_"NO…! LUNA! BUD! ZACK! EVERYONE…"_

_"It's too late kid. They're…gone."_

_Megaman stared in horror at their dead broken bodies, with a knife in the back in each of their heads. _

_"Who did this...?" Megaman startled as he saw a strange figure stagger into the room._

_"Rogue…. no…please tell me…you didn't…!"_

_The Murian EM warrior looked at him, eyes wide open. Blood was on him and his Laplace blade._

_"Megaman…I…!" Rogue fell face flat to the ground, revealing a knife impaled in the back of his head. A pool of blood began to form around his entire body._

_"Rogue!" Megaman ran up to his archrival, looking at his condition. But something else caught Megaman's eye. Something he'd never wanted to see in his entire life. _

_"Sonia…Oh shit…SOONNIIIAAA!"_

* * *

><p>"Geo?"<p>

Geo found himself next to Sonia in his bed. It was all a bad dream-no, not a bad dream. A nightmare.

"Geo, are you okay? You've been twisting and screaming in bed for the last ten minutes," Sonia frowned with a worried look on her face. Geo was pale all over, but he didn't want Sonia to be concerned.

Geo made his best effort to smile. "I'm fine. Now get some sleep."

"O-Okay…?" Sonia sighed in confusion. Shaking her head, she forced herself back to sleep.

The second Sonia fell a slumber, Geo jumped out of bed and into the washroom. He washed his face and wiped off the water with a towel. Geo looked at himself in the mirror. His pupils were dilated and he was sweating like a madman. This wasn't the first time he had a nightmare like this in the past few weeks. He shook his head.

"Fuck…"

"Kid, you alright?"

Geo jumped at the sound of Omega-Xis' voice. "Y-Yeah Mega, I-I'm fine," Geo lied.

Omega-Xis scoffed. He always knew when something was on Geo's mind. "I don't think twisting and screaming in your sleep defines the word 'fine.' Tell me, was it another dream?"

Geo slowly nodded. "Yeah…it was. It's been the same dream for the last couple of weeks. Everyone we knew was…dead…" Geo stuttered over his words.

"I just have this feeling that something…I don't know what, but something will happen."

Omega-Xis shook his head. "Kid you worry too much. Meteor G was the last big incident we had to handle. Sure, there was the occasional virus breakout, but besides that, there hasn't been any major issue."

Geo thought about it for a moment _True, the likelihood of another threat was improbable. Still, like what Mega constantly reminds me: 'anything could happen at any time'._ "Maybe…maybe you're right. Perhaps I'm just being paranoid…"

"Yeah, you really are," Omega-Xis sighed. "I'm going back to bed. See you in the morning." With that, the AM-ian disappeared back into Geo's Hunter VG.

Geo turned back into the bathroom mirror. "Maybe he's right. I could just be paranoid," He sighed to himself. _But I just couldn't help but feel..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how was it? I would love to hear your feedback, so please leave a review!<strong>_


	2. Meeting

_**Author's notes: Fasten your seatbelts, ladies and gents! We're going straight into the plot development this chapter, so hang tight because this road's going to be a bumpy one! **_

_**Edit: Edits for this chapter are finally here. Just like before, I've added a bit more dialogue, emphasized on certain points, and fixed grammar mistakes. I've also removed some dialogue that to me seemed, I don't know…redundant? I should also remind you all that extra scenes will be added to certain chapters, but like I said in my author's note in Chapter 1, there will be no serious plot changes. The scenes just add more drama, text, and (of course) GeoXSonia fluff (though there won't be that much of it in the story, not to spoil anything there…). Who could deny this couple's fluff and romance?**_

_**Like the first chapter, special thanks goes to AureolusShadow, who beta read this chapter. He helped me with some spelling errors (Omega-Xis, Mettaur, etc.) and some punctuation.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Meeting<strong>_

"Impact Cannon!"

Seeing a group of Mettaurs approaching hastily towards him, Megaman's left arm forged into a small cannon. With a passing thought, the cannon fired, leaving nothing but ashes and burnt axes.

"G-Geo! Behind us!"

Megaman jumped in surprise as he suddenly noticed a group of viruses leaping at him from behind. Without a second to respond, the viruses struck him in the face.

"Damn it…" Megaman growled, gripping his scratched face in annoyance.

"Wide Blade!" A wide blue sword formed itself on Megaman's arm at his command.

The Blue Bomber swung his blade at the viruses, and they were all deleted within a single swipe.

"Whew, that's the last of them," Megaman sighed, wiping the sweat off of his brow.

"Hmph. I don't know how to say this in a nice way, but we're pretty rusty, kid." Omega-Xis scoffed. "We're kind of a joke, compared to ten years ago."

Megaman groaned. His mind went back half an hour ago, where he almost fell of of the Wave Road itself by a weak push from a simple Mettaur.

"We haven't virus busted for a while Mega. It's only natural for us to…not be used to this. Don't worry; it just takes practice-"

"Kid, why are we doing this?" Omega-Xis cut Megaman off. "Why are we suddenly virus busting again? I mean, it's not like we've done this recently! Why now of all times?"

Megaman thought to himself for a moment. "Uh, well, you know…for exercise! It's better than going to the gym. And besides, I just thought we should get back into this. virus busting used to be our hobby, after all!"

Omega-Xis, not believing him, remained silent for a moment, hoping that Geo would break. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Megaman gave in.

"Fine. Do you r-remember last night? My nightmare?"

Omega-Xis stared at him in disbelief and scoffed. "Are you serious, Geo? For the last time, nothing is going to happen! Nothing has occurred for ten years, and there's no way anything will happen now!"

"Something will happen Mega," he replied. "My instincts tell me, and we need to be ready. I don't care whether you believe me or not, but like you always say: 'Anything can happen at any time'!"

Omega-Xis sighed. There was absolutely no way he could convince his stubborn friend. Once he's set his mind on something, he won't listen to others if they say otherwise.

"Hey, kid! Check the time. We'd better Pulse Out and head back home. You know how bitchy that wife of yours gets when you're late for her 'special' lunch," The AM-ian chuckled lightly.

"Mega…" The blue warrior sighed as he pulsed out of the Wave Road.

* * *

><p>"Sonia, I'm home!"<p>

Sonia, who had been cooking at the time, left the frying pan and ran up to her husband with a worried expression on her face. "Geo where have you been? I've tried calling you, but you wouldn't pick up!"

She placed a hand on her hip with a fake annoyed expression on her face, trying to taunt Geo, only to make him laugh quietly to himself. "You better have a good explanation for this, Geo."

"Virus Busting, earning some extra cash." Geo, of course, lied about the 'earning extra cash' part.

Lyra smiled behind Sonia. "Figures. No wonder you're covered in sweat Geo! Well, it sure is a good way to get some exercise!"

Omega-Xis smiled smugly. "We're not the only ones who should start virus busting again. You're getting a little pudgy there, Lyra."

"Hmph! Somebody needs to practice their manners!" The harp retorted as she hit a now groaning Omega-Xis in the head.

Geo smirked at the two aliens going at it. While grabbing a tissue to wipe some excess sweat, he wrapped his arms around Sonia's waist. "So beautiful, what's for lunch?"

Sonia giggled. "Mmm…nothing special. Just an egg white omelet," She said as she poked Geo's nose. "By the way, you need to call Ace. He sent me a message."

Geo raised a curious eyebrow as he let go of Sonia. "A.C Eos, huh? It's been a while. What did he want?"

Sonia shrugged. "I don't really know; he wasn't really specific. Ace just told us to meet him at WAZA."

"Hmm…" Geo mumbled as he got himself a glass of water, obviously not wanting to go.

Tired from the Virus Busting, he slumped onto their couch.

"Oh, come on! You know Ace! He wouldn't contact us if it wasn't important," Sonia pouted.

"Oh, really?" Geo sighed. "The last time he wanted us to go to WAZA was when he was trying to pick out a shirt to impress Tia!"

Sonia grumbled in frustration, turning her back to Geo.

_There has to be someway…ah! _Sonia's eyes lit up with an idea.

A mischievous glint shined in her green eyes. Fixing her red hair a bit, she turned around to Geo who was sitting on the sofa. Sonia waltzed over to him, intentionally swaying her hips, and grabbed his Star Pendant. Smiling at Geo's puzzled look, she pulled herself closer to him until there was no distance between their lips.

Their tongues danced with each other in Geo's dry mouth. Sonia felt Geo's racing heartbeat as she placed her slender hand on his chest. Sonia's arm reached up to play with Geo's spiky hair. He tensed up but soon relaxed as her hand led down to his back, rubbing it in deep circles. Geo's smooth hand moved up to caress Sonia's pink cheek with adoration. Sonia sighed with content.

She wasn't only doing this just get Geo to agree with her.

After their long and passionate kiss, Sonia pulled only the slightest away from Geo. She could feel his breath running along her face. Staring into Geo's brown orbs with that little twinkle in her eyes that drove him crazy, Sonia let out a quiet whisper,

"Could we please go to WAZA? Pretty please? For…me?"

"…I swear, one day you'll be the death of me!" Geo whined but couldn't keep a stupid grin off of his face. This woman always got the best of him, yet he never minded.

"Alright! So we'll leave in about half an hour!" Sonia declared, releasing the chestnut brown haired man from her grip. Geo groaned as he watched Omega-Xis, whom had witnessed the entire "conversation", laugh to no end.

Um, Sonia, about your cooking…" Lyra reminded Sonia. The omelet that Sonia was cooking earlier was now starting to burn due to the extended time on the frying pan.

"OH CRAP!" Sonia exclaimed in panic as she ran back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"My friends, we have waited long enough. It is time we put our plan in motion," A mysterious figure mused. "Mr. Dotcom, are you prepared…?"<p>

"Heh heh, more than I'll ever be!" A fat man boasted.

"…Well, don't just stand around, get going!" Another person snapped. "You know what to do."

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya'! Too bad I can't Wave Change legally, but I've always been outside the law! The second figure smirked as he raised his arm in the air, holding a Star Carrier.

_"EM WAVE CHANGE!_

_RICH DOTCOM!_

_ON THE AIR!"_

As the light from his Star Carrier enveloped him, his exterior properties began to change. His chubby hands turned to humongous paws, while his hair turned into purple spikes. Massive white coloured armour locked itself around his new body. By the time the transformation was complete, the man's already huge size has been multiplied by a huge factor. The EM being laughed triumphantly as a dark portal appeared behind him, enveloping him in it.

The remaining figures grinned to each other.

"Soon, the darkness within Megaman will be ours…"

* * *

><p>"Sleepyhead, we're here!" Geo told Sonia, who had been sleeping on his shoulder during the entire bus ride to the WAZA Space Station.<p>

"Mmph…don't wanna wake up…" Sonia's muffled into Geo's shirt.

Geo laughed. "What do you want me to do, carry you out of the bus in embarrassment while people stare at me?"

Sonia grinned as her eyes opened ever so slightly. "That was what I was thinking, actually!"

Sighing, Geo picked his wife up and carried her out of the bus; despite the looks people gave him.

"You're evil," Geo told her as he let her down to her feet.

Sonia gave her trademark giggle. "But you love that about me. You can't deny that."

As Geo, Sonia, and their wizards walked into WAZA, they ran into a number of familiar faces.

"Hey Mr. Dubius!" Geo called out to a man sitting in front of a computer.

"Geo! Sonia! How are you?" Tom Dubius replied with a cheeky smile, when a recognizable man entered the room.

He was not too tall, chubby, and wore an AMAKEN jacket. Geo grinned when he saw his face.

"Mr. Boreal!" Sonia called out.

The man turned his head to the couple, gave a small wave, and left without a word, leaving Geo confused.

"Hmm? No hello? I'm surprised, he's usually quite the talkative man," Geo muttered.

He remembered back when he was a teenager, whenever he would run into Mr. Boreal, the two would engage in a long conversation. This usually bored Geo, as the topics of their conversations were usually about school, but nevertheless, it was good to talk to his father's old friend.

Tom sighed. "Yes well, the people who work here are getting more and more worried and anxious, with the new crisis and all..."

"'New crisis'? Is that why Ace called us here?" Sonia murmured, when her thoughts were interrupted by a loud and booming voice.

"It's about time you guys got here!"

Geo and Sonia spun around to find none other than Ace, as energetic and vigorous as ever.

Ace hadn't changed at all during the past ten years. Though he kept his usual attire and obnoxious attitude throughout the years, his stomach has grown a bit bigger from all the Mega Snacks he had been eating constantly. Ever since Bud Bison had introduced them to him, he had officially been addicted to the crunchy chocolatey munch they gave.

Geo smirked. "Ace. It's been a while." Geo took Ace's hand and gave it firm shake.

"Yep, sure has been," Ace grinned, releasing Geo's grip. "After Meteor G, I was promoted to head of the Satella Police, and got myself a sweet raise. Plus, I also got myself back with Tia!"

"Hey, good for you!" Sonia chirped. "Is she here?"

"Yeah, in fact, there she is now!" Ace pointed to a busy young woman managing papers.

The woman's frustrated frown turned into a smile when she noticed Geo and Sonia.

"Tia!" Sonia called as she gave a friendly wave. Tia ran to the three to meet them.

"Hey, you two!" Tia grinned, giving both Geo and Sonia a warm embrace.

Tia, unlike Ace, had changed her style of clothing drastically. As co-manager of WAZA, she had to always look sharp. She wore a pair of black glasses and a suit, to which Ace, and many others, objected.

Especially Ace.

"Tia, how about you show Sonia around? WAZA just recently had a renovation after all," Ace suggested.

The black haired woman gave a small shrug. "Sure, as long as that's fine with Sonia,"

"That sounds cool! Besides," Sonia turned to Geo and began to giggle. "We've got a LOT of things to talk about."

The two young women scurried away, giggling like they were in high school. Geo's entire face flushed bright red. _'A lot of things to talk about?' Ugh, I'll never understand women..._

"So Ace," Geo began with a serious look on his face. "Why'd you call us here?"

Ace frowned. "Come with me."

* * *

><p>Jack sighed. From monitoring Earth's satellites, everyone at the space station was well aware of Earth's new 'crisis', yet WAZA hadn't even approached the issue. He smiled. He just couldn't wait to get out of his seat and jump into action. Even though his former wizard Corvus was not with him, the EM residual waves still existed in him.<p>

The spiky black haired man hadn't grown that much over the ten years. Though he was fit and healthy, he was short and small at the height of 5'5. He changed his famous attire to a sleeveless shirt and shorts. Bono-style sunglasses covered his eyes. He thought this style of clothing looked rather cool on him, despite his sister's constant teasing.

"Jack?'

Jack spun his chair around, only to see his old friend standing next to Ace. Smiling, he got up and gave his friend a light hug. "How's it going, Geo?"

Geo grinned. "Not bad, I guess. Your sister and my wife are talking about me, so I'm getting a little paranoid, but whatever."

Jack gave a small chuckle.

"So you work here, huh?"

Jack grinned and laughed sheepishly. "Me? I pretty much monitor Earth's satellites twelve hours a day, being WAZA's new 'Head of Security'. Can you believe they pay me to do this?"

"I couldn't imagine," Geo smiled as he lightly punched Jack on the shoulder. "We've got a lot to catch up on."

Geo turned to Ace. "So what's this 'crisis', Ace?"

Ace simply pointed at one of the monitors. "That."

Geo stared at the screen, realizing the issue in plain sight. "I-I-It's h-huge…!"

He couldn't believe his eyes. A huge black hole was surrounding the earth. The proportions of the hole were humongous. Simply looking at it made Geo's stomach tighten.

"It's big enough to absorb Earth itself! Is that what you think it's going to do?" Geo asked.

Ace nodded. "That's what we think. Earth's density isn't strong enough to take the pull of the Black Hole. If this planet were to be absorbed, everything would be destroyed."

Geo's mouth opened to respond when suddenly-

_INTRUDER ALERT!_

_INTRUDER ALERT!_

The three looked around the room, seeing alarms blaring and red lights dancing around the entire building.

"An intruder!" Omega Xis growled, immediately leaving Geo's Hunter VG.

Jack took out his Transmitter. "This is Jack. What in the hell is going on, report?"

"_Sir! Someone has breached the perimeter, and is giving off large amounts EM Waves!"_

"Geo!"

He turned around to see Sonia and Tia running towards them. Sonia grabbed her Hunter VG, preparing herself to fight. "Geo, should we-"

"No need." Ace interrupted, grinning. "It's all taken care of." Ace nodded towards the window.

Geo, Sonia, Jack, and Tia glanced outside. Ten armed Satella soldiers ran out the entrance, guns at helm.

"This is the Satella Police! Surrender and turn yourself in!" One of the soldiers boomed into a speaker.

Without warning, huge piles of snow and ice fell on top of the soldiers, crushing all of their bodies.

Geo was shocked. He recognized this tactic. In fact, he was once a victim to it.  
>"No way…it…can't be...!"<p>

Suddenly, a huge figure came out of the sky and crashed onto the ground.

"Yeti Blizzard!" Omega Xis gritted his fangs.

The snow beast let out a huge roar, shaking the ground beneath them. "NEO NEBULA HAS ONE REQUEST…" Yeti Blizzard pummeled his fists into the ground. "HAND OVER SONIA STRUMM!"

A silence fell into the room.

"Neo…Nebula…?" Ace gasped. "Nebula…where have I heard that name?"

Everyone was shocked, and stared at Sonia, who was also confused.

"Me…? W-Why does he want me…?" Sonia stammered, holding her hands to her chest.

"Nothing, once I'm done with him!" Geo growled, motioning Omega Xis to return to his Hunter VG. He promised to protect Sonia, and he intended to carry out that promise until the end. "Guys, watch Sonia. I'm gonna teach this son of a bitch a lesson!"

"W-What? No! Let me come and fight alongside you!" Sonia protested, but was silenced by Geo's finger on her lips.

"No, Sonia. There's no saying to how strong Dotcom has become over the years, and I love you too much to lose you! Please, just leave it to me. Everything will be alright," Geo stated firmly.

Sonia looked deep into his eyes. She knew that Geo was capable of so much. He had defeated Andromeda, Ra Mu, and the Crimson Dragon, saving the world three times. Nevertheless, Sonia couldn't help but feel worried.

She gave Geo a quick kiss.

"Be careful."

Geo nodded and ran out the room, leaving Sonia, Jack, Tia, and Ace behind in the security room.

"Kid, you sure we can do this?" Omega Xis asked. "We haven't Wave Battled with anyone in ages!"

"Anyone who wants to mess with my family and friends has to go through me first!" Geo snarled in anger.

He ran outside WAZA, stopping in his tracks to find Yeti Blizzard waiting for him.

"I knew you'd show up, ya little punk!" Yeti Blizzard growled.

"Yeti Blizzard!" Geo retorted, his confidence rising as he spoke. He raised his Hunter VG high and proud in the air. "This is as far as you go!"

"_TRANSCODE 003:_

_MEGAMAN!"_

Yeti Blizzard watched as a blue aura gleamed from Geo's body, transforming him into the blue hero everyone knew and loved. Once the Wave Change was complete, Megaman smirked, forming a Mega Buster on his left arm.

"Time to Rock."

* * *

><p><em><strong>As always, a review is appreciated. The more reviews I get, the faster I update. It doesn't matter if you've reviewed this story before; you can leave multiple reviews. <strong>_


	3. This Means War

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Chapter 3 is up! This is my first fight scene, so PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW either telling me how I did or what I could improve on. The rating will most likely be bumped up to an M rating, just to be safe. There will be a lot of inappropriate language and blood in this story. THERE WILL BE NO SEXUAL CONTENT (THAT'S RIGHT, NO LEMONS!), though there will be few sexual references here and there.**_

_**Edit: Edits for this chapter focused on extending the fight scene; nothing too big. As usual, more dialogue was added. The title for the chapter was also changed. Thanks, once again, to AureolusShadow for the beta-read.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: This Means War<strong>_

Megaman grimaced. He hadn't wave battled for years, and the chances of winning were slim, especially against an enemy like Yeti Blizzard, who was size of an abominable snowman. However, he had people to protect not only Sonia and his friends, but also WAZA itself.

"Let's rock, Mega!" Megaman exclaimed, burning with a new found confidence.

He raised his Mega Buster and charged up as much EM energy as he can.  
>"Eat this! Charged Shot!"<p>

Megaman fired, missing horribly. His shot didn't even come close to his enemy, and made a small dent in a nearby tree. Yeti Blizzard laughed coldly. "Feh! This match was already decided!" Yeti Blizzard started to advance to Megaman. The blue hero kept firing his buster, hoping that he will at least deal some damage. This only served to get him smacked to the side by Yeti Blizzard.

"UGH…!" Megaman grimaced in pain as his body flung into the WAZA building. After such a long time since he had last Wave Battled anyone, he had forgotten how it felt to take such a huge blow.

"Kid, get up! We have to do something!" Omega-Xis stammered, but Megaman couldn't reply due to the soreness in his body.

Yeti Blizzard growled. "You're really getting tiresome. BIG STOMP!" Yeti Blizzard jumped into the air, about to body slam Megaman. Under the situation he was in, Megaman knew there was only one way to survive the attack.

"Fox-Fu!" Megaman somehow managed to activate his defensive Battle Card just in time, turning himself into a fox just as Yeti Blizzard landed on him. With a 'poof', Megaman returned to his regular form, striking back with a single sword strike. Yeti Blizzard didn't even flinch.

"Heh." Yeti Blizzard smirked. "That…wasn't even a nice try."

Megaman growled as he wiped blood off of his seemingly broken nose.

"Hate to state the obvious kid," Omega-Xis said, "But it's gonna take a hell of a lot more to take this guy down. He's stronger than before."

Megaman nodded. "In that case, we have to make a big move now!"

With a passing thought, Megaman took a single step back, charging up a huge fireball.

"ATOMIC BLAZER!"

Megaman unleashed his fury of fire. The flames engulfed Yeti Blizzard in it, making him scream in annoyance.

"Did that get him…?" Omega-Xis wondered, hoping that it did.

"Please, did you honestly think a weak attack like that would stop me?" A voice rang out from the smoke.

"It didn't work…" Megaman groaned. He was too tired to notice Yeti Blizzard's huge fist fly into his gut, causing him to tumble backwards and fall on his back.

"You know, I was actually expecting a good fight when I came here. I guess I wasn't so lucky," Yeti Blizzard said with an evil grin. His long furry arm reached down to grab Megaman's bloody neck, raising him up in the air. Blood dripped off of Megaman's head, pleasing Yeti Blizzard very much. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy this! Once I've ripped your little body apart, I'm going to take your little pathetic wife...yeah, she's mine…"

Megaman's eyes flashed with rage. He had truly never felt so much resentment and hate. _Pathetic? My Sonia? This guy's going to FUCKING DIE! IT'S GOING TO BE ME RIPPING HIS FUCKING FAT BODY APART!_

Yeti Blizzard laughed cruelly as he continued to taunt the enraged blue warrior. "Boy, you've got no idea what I've got in store for that bitch of yours! Hmm…what SHOULD I do? Should I beat her senseless until she gives in? Or should I enjoy her death nice and slow? Maybe I'll start off by…raping her! Sure, why not? After all, you'll be dead, anyway!" Megaman's gritted his teeth as Yeti Blizzard licked his lips in a perverted manner. "Mmm…I bet her pussy's nice an-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Megaman screeched. At his command, a Long Sword materialized on his left arm. In anger, he plunged his blade deep into Yeti Blizzard's stomach, causing him to drop Megaman. Megaman, however, kept his blade into Yeti Blizzard. He twisted the sword as he plunged deeper into the furry stomach, stabbing away in a blazing fury. For the first time, the Blue Bomber enjoyed the sight of the never-ending blood pooling out of one of his enemies.

"Don't you lay a finger on her, you son of a bitch!" Megaman threatened.

Yeti Blizzard screamed in pain. He kicked Megaman back as the Long Sword smoothly slid out of his open slick stomach. Grunting, he summoned a Recovery Battle Card to clear his wounds. Though there was a permanent scar, the bleeding has stopped. "You…will pay, you fucking-"

"ACID LASER!"

The snow monster was cut off as a huge red laser beam slammed into him, sending him flying back. The red laser created yet another large wound, making Yeti Blizzard curse in response.

Omega-Xis was startled. "This attack…Ace?"

Megaman turned to see Acid Ace, in his EM Wave Form.

"You didn't think we'd let you guys take all the fun, did you?" Acid Ace grinned.

"Ahhh…" Yeti Blizzard growled as he got up. "N-Not a bad m-move for s-shit like you…"

"You're going to regret saying that, Dotcom," Acid Ace turned to Megaman. "Geo, let's finish him quickly!"

Megaman nodded. Seeing his ally helped the anger drain out of his face. "Let's do this, Ace!"

Acid Ace spread his fiery wings apart, charging up energy for a huge attack.

"Wing Blade!"

Within a second, Acid Ace flung himself through Yeti Blizzard, causing him to yelp in pain.

After the attack, Megaman called out his move.

"Here goes! Blind!"

A bright unbearable light glowed from Megaman, causing Yeti Blizzard to block his eyes.

"Arrgh…! Can't…see…!" Yeti Blizzard groaned.

"Exactly!" Megaman charged towards Yeti Blizzard to attack while he couldn't see. "Sword Fighter X!" Megaman yelled as he slashed his sword furiously, knocking Yeti Blizzard back.

"Acid Blaster!" Acid Ace exclaimed as his right arm turned into a Gatling gun, firing several rounds at Yeti Blizzard, causing more blood to squirt out from the bullet holes.

"You're finished! GiantAxe!" With the activation of another Battle Card, his arm turned into a giant axe, like the name suggests. With a single swipe, he created a huge tear in Yeti Blizzard's blood-red armour.

Dizzy and wanting to give up, Yeti Blizzard slumped face-flat to the ground.

"Heh…. Now that's more like it!" Omega-Xis laughed triumphantly.

"It's over, Dotcom!" Megaman called out. "Hand yourself over to the Satella police!"

Yeti Blizzard didn't move a muscle. A moment later, though, he began to chuckle lightly. His small chuckles then turned into loud laughter.

"Hmmm?" Acid said with surprise. "Why are you laughing?"

"Hand...myself…over? When the fun…is…just starting…?" Yeti Blizzard growled as a dark haze glowed around him.

"W-What is he…?" Acid Ace stammered.

"Kid, I don't like the look of this…!" Omega-Xis growled.

"Dark Recovery!" The dark aura around Yeti Blizzard increased, making him laugh with pleasure. The darkness formed around his wounds, curing them without leaving a scratch. "Astounding! This is the power of a Dark Battle Card!"

"A…Dark…Battle Card?" Acid Ace said with his voice quivering.

"Dark Cannon!" Yeti Blizzard called out another Dark Battle Card, forming a cannon on his left arm. Yeti Blizzard fired a large purple beam, sending Acid Ace and Megaman flying.

The impact of the cannon blast was humongous. Neither of the two heroes had ever taken so much damage in a single cannon blast.

"You two are wasting my time." Yeti Blizzard growled as the dark aura around him slowly faded. "I've got more important matters to attend to." With that, Yeti Blizzard vanished within an instant.

Megaman and Acid Ace reverted back to human form, still groaning from the damage they retained.

"Dark Battle Cards…" Acid muttered to himself. "I wonder what-"

They were cut off by a screech.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU SICK SHI-!"

"NOOOO!"

"Screams?" Omega-Xis jumped, suddenly recognizing the voices. "Wait-"

_SONIA…! EVERYONE!_

Geo and Ace ran as fast as they could back inside WAZA.

_Please, Sonia, please be okay…._

When they reached security room, the room was completely destroyed. The computers were frozen, the windows were smashed to pieces, and there were sharp ice shards all over. Jack and Tia were lying together in the middle of the room, with a few scratches on them. Ace stumbled his way to them, double-checking if they were all right. Geo's eyes scanned the entire room, from right to left and from top to bottom, looking for signs of Sonia or Lyra.

"W-Where's…Sonia...?" Geo turned to Ace, half dreading the answer.

Ace, whose face was pale, did not reply.

"Where's Sonia?" Geo repeated as tears began to form around his eyes.

Ace slowly turned to Geo. "I…Yeti Blizzard-"

"No…" Geo mumbled, shaking his head. "No, no, no, NO!

Screaming curses and crying never-ending streams of tears, Geo fell to his knees as everything outside him began to fade.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeti Blizzard kidnapped Sonia! Will Geo and his friends save her in time? Stay tuned for chapter four! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!<strong>_


	4. Neo Nebula

_**Chapter 4 is up! I hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**ALSO if you do read this, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! It could be an anonymous review; it really doesn't matter. I want to know what people think and what I could improve on! Is it awesome? Or does it just plain suck?**_

_**Edit: Credits for edits, once again, goes to none other than AureolusShadow.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Neo Nebula<strong>_

Geo stared at the sky. He didn't know for how long though. It could have been minutes, heck, it could even have been hours. It really didn't matter to him. Vista Point had always been his favourite place in the small town of Echo Ridge. The sky was blue. The big bright sun gleamed in his eyes. Today was perfect. However, Geo still felt empty, as if something was missing.

"Sonia, I-I'm so sorry…" Geo murmured to the sky, knowing he wouldn't get a reply. "I-I should have been more careful. I was an idiot. The result, I've gotten you kidnapped...

"I'm pretty sure you remember that night under the stars 10 years ago; right here in this very spot. We spent the entire night in each others arms. It was that night when I first realized...I was in love with you. Whether it was a simple young crush or something else entirely, didn't matter: I promised to protect you to the end of the earth. I promised for you to never get hurt or see anyone else get hurt.

"But I was...weak yesterday. I couldn't keep my promise. And it's all...my...damn...faul-"

"Snap out of it, kid."

Geo didn't have to turn around to see the owner of the gruff voice. He already knew who it was.

"I've gotten her kidnapped, Mega. Who knows what they're doing to her? She could be tortured, harassed, or even k-killed…" Geo felt his heart clench at the thought.

Omega-Xis frowned. "It's not your fault, Geo. What's done is done. I'm pretty sure Sonia wouldn't want you moping about it too."

Geo turned to his Wizard. "Well, what should we do about it? How do we save Sonia?"

"Hmm," Omega-Xis muttered to himself, deep in thought. "Yeti Blizzard said he was involved in a group called 'Neo Nebula', right?"

"Oh, right," Geo mumbled to himself. "So what are you...?"

"What we should do is head to WAZA and try to find anything we could on this 'Neo Nebula' group. Sound good?" Omega-Xis asked.

Geo thought about it for a while, then shrugged. "Anything to get her back, I suppose."

"Great," Omega-Xis grinned. "Let's head for the bus station, then."

As Geo and Omega Xis walked to the bus station, Geo smiled to himself. He might have the chance to save Sonia, and to keep the promise he made to her ten years ago.

* * *

><p>"Where am I?"<p>

Sonia woke up, finding herself in a cell.

"Hello...?"

The air that surrounded her was very thick and cold. The horrid smell kept her tense.

The cell itself was very unclean. Sonia had seen modern day prison cells before, however, they looked rather hygienic compared to the one she was in currently.

"Sonia?"

Sonia jumped at the sound of the voice, only to see Lyra, floating behind her.

"You were in bad shape for a while," Lyra said with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm good, thanks." Sonia frowned. "Are…you...?"

"Me? I'm fine. Still, where are we?"

The question stuck itself inside their heads for a while. The room was pitch black with no lighting, though the fact that it was dark wasn't a problem.

"The darkness, it feels…unsettling," Lyra moaned.

"Lyra," Sonia turned to the FM-ian. "Let's try to break out of here, like old times."

Lyra turned to Sonia. "You mean...?"

"I don't think we've got a choice."

"It sure has been a while, though."

"Heh, it really has."

The two were silent for a moment, getting ready for what they were about to do.

"Well, here goes nothing." Sonia raised her Hunter VG in the air.

"_Transcode 004:_

_Harp Note!"_

Even in the thick darkness, the light within their bodies glowed with an intense aura, eventually the two fusing into one. In the end, they were no longer Sonia and Lyra, but Harp Note, an EM human. With Lyra as the guitar and the main weapon, Harp Note was ready for action.

"Alright, let's do our thing!" Harp Note grinned, raising Lyra, "Shock Note!"

With a single strum on her guitar, Harp Note released a distorted high-pitched wave of intense energy against the metal bars. This, unfortunately, did not even lay a scratch.

"Huh?" Lyra said with surprise. "Our attack did nothing?"

Harp Note kept strumming her guitar, attacking the metal bars with more energy each time. This still did nothing. Fuming with frustration, Harp Note slumped her arms down.

"There's no point in trying."

Harp Note looked up to see three dark figures. She couldn't see their faces due to the darkness, but just being around them made her stomach churn.

"Hah!" the figure on the left laughed coldly. By the sound of his voice, she could tell it was Rich Dotcom. "Stupid girl, trying to get out of a place like this."

Harp Note's eyebrows burrowed deeper in her face.

"There is no way out, Sonia," the figure on the right growled. "No way out."

"Why'd you capture me, and who the hell are you?" Harp Note snapped.

The figure in the middle chuckled, "You'll figure out in due time." The figure then turned to the person on the right.

"Hyde, you know what to do."

Hyde smirked, "With pleasure."

With that, he raised a mysterious card in the air, forming a black hole behind him. Within a second, the black hole disappeared, along with Hyde.

Harp Note groaned. _Please Geo, please be careful…._

* * *

><p>"Who is it?"<p>

"It's me."

"…Come in."

Geo opened the door, finding Ace sitting in his desk, staring at a computer screen. In the other side of the room, there was Tia, Jack, and Acid.

The office would leave a good impression of Ace to absolutely anyone of any status. The desk that Ace sat in was made of a very expensive wood. _Veneer plywood, perhaps?_ The floor was made of a marble. It was so shiny, Geo could almost make out his reflection out of it. As impressive the office was, it reminded Geo of the principle's office back in high school, which made his lips tremble.

"Geo," Tia frowned, "I-I'm so sorry about Sonia..."

"Yeah," Jack bit his lip. "I could've-no should've-been stronger. I'm so sorry, man."

"Don't be, it's all my fault. I should have been more careful and actually think for once in my life," Geo told them, making an effort to smile.

"But it's not too late. We still have time. I was wondering if the WAZA database had any files on Neo Nebula, the group Yeti Blizzard is involved in."

"One step ahead of you," Ace smirked, motioning Geo to come and look at his computer. "Now, I couldn't find anything on 'Neo Nebula', but I did find a lot of info on the keyword, 'Nebula'."

"Judging by the similar names, we could only assume that there has to be a relationship between 'Nebula' and the current group," Jack told Geo.

"Nothing on Neo Nebula, huh?" Geo stared at the screen. "So, what do you know?"

"Let me fill you in with the basics," Ace turned his attention back to the computer. "Nebula was an evil organization back in 200x, led by a man named Dr. Regal. Nebula was mostly known for their use of 'Dark Battle Chips', Battle Chips that were fueled by Dark Power."

"'Dark Power'? Could you please explain?" Geo asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Dark Power is a source of power within a Net Navi which only becomes apparent when the Navi experiences anxiety, anger, or a hunger for more strength," Jack explained. "With this, Dark Battle Chips become available to them. As powerful as they are, according to references from Navis in the past that have used these weapons, it completely changes their programming, much for the worst. It changes them in many physical and psychological ways."

"Also, mind you, Battle Chips back then functioned like our Battle Cards today," Acid piped up. "However, this means that someone had to convert the Dark Battle Chips into Battle Cards so they can be used today."

Ace continued on reading the documents on his computer. "Anyways, Nebula attempted twice to overwhelm the world with darkness, but failed due to stopping him." Looking at Geo's confused face, Ace started to chuckle, "The other Megaman; the Megaman back in 200x."

"Huh…." Geo's mind became overwhelmed with the facts. He wasn't good at memorizing things back in high school, and he certainly wasn't now.

"Are there any connections between Sonia and Nebula? If we could find a connection, we could figure out why Neo Nebula wanted her captured."

"Hmm, never thought of that. Hold on," Ace started to type furiously on his computer. After about a minute of searching archives, Ace shook his head. "No...Nebula had nothing to do with the Strumm family."

"Nothing...?"

"Nothing."

"That's rather strange. Why would Neo Nebula want to capture Sonia if they have nothing to do with her?" Tia mumbled to herself.

Omega-Xis, who had not paid any attention to the conversation whatsoever, decided to take a look out the window. That was when something caught his eye.

"Hey guys," Omega-Xis barked at everyone. "You might want to see this!"

Geo, Ace, Acid, Tia, and Jack all started to walk towards the window, when they suddenly saw what Omega-Xis was speaking of.

"The Black Hole… it's gotten bigger!" Tia gasped.

The Black Hole that was just outside the atmosphere had reached great proportions. It looked as if it were to swallow the entire planet.

"This isn't good," Acid groaned. "Two incidents at the same time. Neo Nebula, the Black Hole…"

"I don't buy it."

Everyone turned to Geo with a stern face and his arms crossed.

Geo stared at the Black Hole. It looked very hollow. The pitch black hole itself looked never ending, as if anyone who would fall in it would only tumble into eternal darkness. However, seeing it a second time, Geo realized something.

"What the hell are you talking about, Geo? This is as real as it gets!" Omega-Xis exclaimed.

Geo shook his head, "I don't buy the fact that these are just two separate coincidences. There has to be a connection between Neo Nebula and…this."

"Geo, I know you're concerned about Sonia. We all are," Tia told Geo. "However, jumping to conclusions-"

"CONCERNED?" Geo snapped angrily, causing everyone to jump. Even Omega-Xis was startled by Geo's raise of tone. "THAT'S REALLY THE BEST WORD YOU COULD THINK OF? 'CONCERNED'? THAT WORD DOESN'T EVEN EXPLAIN HOW MUCH I'M FUCKING WORRIED, DAMN IT!"

Everyone was surprised at how angry Geo was. He was usually the very understanding and kind young man everyone loved.

However, today apparently, was different.

"If you guys won't stop screwing around, then I'll have to do this by MYSELF!" Cursing to himself, Geo stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.


	5. A New Kind of Power

_**Chapter 5 is up! I am SO sorry for the late update. **_

_**Edit: Credits for the edits go out to AureolusShadow.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: A New Kind of Power<strong>_

As Geo marched out of WAZA HQ in a blazing fury, a number of thoughts passed through his mind.

_Was that… really me in there? __I never thought I could be so…angry with others, and they've done nothing to aggravate me. If anything, they were just trying to help me. _

Without realizing it, Geo slipped onto a bus that was headed for Echo Ridge. He burrowed his head into his arms.

Geo was not only confused, but also very stressed. Being the blue hero that had saved Earth three times really put a dent in his priority list. Geo never really wanted to be such a person. He never believed that violence was the answer to problems. However, with not only Sonia, but also the whole world on the line, it was someone he was forced to be.

After an hour, the bus reached a full stop at Echo Ridge.

Sighing, Geo jumped off, and headed for his parents house. He lived in an apartment a couple blocks away, which he bought after he proposed to Sonia, but whenever he needed advice, he would always turn to Hope and Kelvin Stelar.

Geo knocked on his parents' door. "Mom? Dad?"

There was no answer.

Geo snatched the hidden key underneath the mat in front of the entrance and barged in impatiently.

Shock immediately came over Geo when he saw his parents lying on the living room floor in the dark room.

Geo scrambled over them, checking both of their wrists for any sign for heartbeats. Both of his parents were alive, just unconscious. Even so, rage and anger spewed out of Geo.

"Who did this? Where are you?" Geo cried out, getting no reply.

Geo took a steak knife from the knife rack on the kitchen counter. He was not going to take any chances with the assailant. He then heard a noise coming from the TV in the living room. Gripping the knife with a shaky hand, Geo took very careful steps towards the living room.

Geo saw a man sitting on the couch, chuckling at the soap opera he was watching. Geo, knowing that this was the one who assaulted his family, called out, "Who are you, and why did you attack my parents?"

The man stopped chuckling wildly, then turned around, revealing a curved smile on his face. "It's been a while…Geo Stelar."

Geo gritted his teeth. The man's voice, his twisted grin, and his strange clothes, he had no doubt about this person's identity.

"Hyde, you sniveling, little bastard! I thought you had died back at WAZA, ten years ago!"

Hyde laughed callously. "Ah, yes. My little 'trip', " Hyde waved his finger at Geo. "Don't you love a little…plot twist?"

Bursting with resentment, Geo flung the steak knife at Hyde. The knife passed through Hyde, hitting the TV.

Frowning, Hyde gave a fake pout. "Tsk. Now, you didn't have to do _that_. That was my favourite show."

Hyde then raised his Star Carrier.

"_EM WAVE CHANGE_

_HYDE_

_ON THE AIR!"_

A dark aura formed around Hyde, transforming him into Dark Phantom, his EM Wave form. The transformation surprised Geo, in more ways than one.

"That strange aura...that's Dark Power, isn't it?" Geo said.

Dark Phantom chortled. "It seems you've done your research, Stelar. But then again, you've already witnessed this power from Yeti Blizzard, did you not?"

"Yeti Blizzard? How would you know- wait, you're working with Neo Nebula, aren't you!" Geo suddenly realized.

"My, my, you are truly a slow one," Dark Phantom said, shaking his head. "Perhaps this will speed things up for you!"

In one, swift motion, Dark Phantom rushed up to Geo and hit him with his cane. Geo flew across the room from the crane's impact, hitting the kitchen counter.

Cursing to himself, Geo got himself up and reached for his Hunter VG. "Two can play that game! Let's go Mega…Mega?" No voice replied.

Geo was confused. Omega-Xis was always in his Hunter VG. He was going to call his name again, when he suddenly remembered- he left Omega-Xis and everyone at WAZA.

"Aw, damn it!" Geo snarled.

Dark Phantom walked towards Geo, laughing manically. "Oh! What a delight this is! I've come for a rematch with the great Blue Bomber, and he couldn't even Wave Change!"

Dark Phantom raised his cane, igniting it in dark purple flames.

"This will be over quickly."

* * *

><p><em>Where could the kid be? <em>Omega-Xis left WAZA in order to find Geo. He transported from WAZA to Echo Ridge through the Wave Road.

Omega-Xis came to a sudden halt when he came across Geo's parent's building. A great amount of people surrounded the house. They were also police cars parked outside.

"What's the big deal? What's happening?" Omega-Xis asked one of the policemen.

The policemen didn't reply, making Omega-Xis laugh to himself sheepishly. He suddenly forgot that, because he was an EM being, humans, or any non-EM being, could not see him.

"What is going on?" A man asked an officer.

"We've great reason to believe there has been an assault in the building, due to the vast amount of EM energy coming from the building," The policeman replied.

_EM energy? Maybe I should take a closer look._

Omega-Xis went through the door. The EM hound thought this was a pretty convenient way of going to places he shouldn't, since nobody could see him.

As Omega-Xis entered the house, he gasped, seeing Geo lying next to the kitchen counter, cursing to himself. He also saw Hope and Kelvin Stelar lying on the living room floor.

"This will be over quickly."

Omega-Xis turned to the right, only to see Dark Phantom raising his cane to strike Geo.

"Geo!" Omega-Xis barked.

Geo and Dark Phantom turned their attention to Omega-Xis.

"Kid, let's take this guy down," Omega-Xis, preparing himself for an EM Wave Change.

Geo nodded as he allowed Omega-Xis' body fuse with his own, forming into Megaman.

Dark Phantom was shocked, but kept is composure, still grinning with confidence. "So much for an easy kill! Still, I do love a nice challenge."

Megaman stood up, bursting with a new anger and rage. He flung himself towards Dark Phantom, forming a sword with his left arm.

Dark Phantom raised his cane, fighting Megaman one on one.

"Ahah! You're getting slow, aren't you, Megaman?" Dark Phantom laughed triumphantly.

"I'll make you eat those words, Hyde!" Megaman retorted as he kicked Dark Phantom in the stomach, disarming him in the process.

Megaman brought Dark Phantom down to the floor, and began to punch him furiously.

"You and the rest of you Neo Nebula bastards will pay for my parents and Sonia!" Megaman roared in between blows, as an intense black aura began to form around him.

Dark Phantom began to laugh maniacally. "I can sense the evil in you! Let it control you!"

The dark aura grew larger, the louder Megaman screamed with anger.

Dark Phantom then began to cry out in pain. His right eye started to swell up as his nose broke. He coughed out hot blood, which splattered itself onto Megaman's face.

This, of course, didn't stop the determined hero.

"Argh, burn in hell, you son of a bitch!" Megaman bellowed.

He was about to attack his foe once more, when suddenly Satella police officers barged into the house, with guns at helm.

"Freeze! This is the Satella police. Put your hands in the air where we can see them, and turn around slowly!" One of the Satella Police officers said.

Megaman stopped punching Dark Phantom. The dark aura around him vanished into thin air. _What have I done? What was that pitch-black atmosphere around me?_

He had many questions, but he definitely was not going to ask the Satella police. With that, Megaman pulsed into the wave road, leaving the police officers behind, with a now severely bleeding Dark Phantom.

_What's happening to me?_


	6. Grey

_**Chapter 6 is finally here! **_

_**Edit: Credits go to AureolusShadow. It was just a matter of mispellings. Anyways, on with the chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: Grey<strong>_

Sonia was getting more and more anxious. She still didn't know what Neo Nebula had planned for her.

Were they going to kill her? Or were they going to constantly harass her, maybe even...rape her? Sonia shuddered at the thought. Perhaps she was overreacting, but she still believed that they had something in store for her.

Sonia looked up at the man watching over her. He had been guarding her from anyone who would try to break her out. From what she had seen, she could tell that this man must have been the leader here.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Sonia asked, hoping for an answer.

The man stared at her for a moment and sighed. "Ah, I suppose you have been wondering for a while."

The man stopped, thinking about how he was going to explain his identity to the impatient young women.

Even though the room was dark, Sonia could see that the man was tall, about the height of 6 feet. His long black hair covered his right eye. It was hard to tell his age; Sonia supposed he was in his mid 30's. He wore a leather jacket and worn jeans. Even though he might have given people a "punk" impression of him, there was a strange aura surrounding him, making Sonia feel uneasy when even talking or looking at the man.

"My name is Grey. I'm a long descendant from Dr. Regal, the original founder of the Nebula group. Quite the man he was. Dr. Regal was the first to control the Dark Power and use it to achieve his goals."

"His 'goals'?" Sonia questioned. The name "Dr. Regal" sounded familiar. Unlike her hopeless husband, she had actually paid attention during History class back in high school. Still, the details about the man's life and ambitions were vague in her mind.

"To overwhelm the world with eternal darkness." Grey said, flashing a demonic grin.

Sonia's eyes widened. _Overwhelm the entire world…with Dark Power? I'd witnessed a small portion of this power from Geo's fight with Yeti Blizzard, but could the Dark Power be that strong?_

"In the end, Dr. Regal failed, and so the deed falls into my hands," Grey said. "Who could possibly think that after centuries, his descendant would discover the Dark Power from his old files? I've learned to recreate the Dark Battle Chips into a Battle Card format. After rounding up Dotcom and Hyde, and not to mention creating an army of Dark Viruses, Neo Nebula was born!"

_So that's how Neo Nebula formed_. "Hey, hold on!" Sonia looked at Grey, her eyebrows burrowed in her face in confusion. "Sure, you've explained who you are and how Neo Nebula was created, but you still haven't told me what I have to do with all of this! As far as I know, none of my family was ever associated with Nebula!"

Grey laughed callously. "Do you really think this has anything to do with you? The truth is, Mrs. Stelar, your presence here means nothing to us. At most, you are nothing but bait."

Sonia became even more confused. "Bait? Bait for what?"

* * *

><p>"So Geo, do you have any idea what it is?" Omega-Xis asked Geo.<p>

Geo shrugged. "I dunno, Mega. The card's blank."

After their fight with Dark Phantom, Omega-Xis noticed a new Battle Card was added to their collection. They had no idea where it came from. Unlike their other Battle Cards, the card was completely blank. It did not say what it was, or its function.

The pair had just entered WAZA space station, when they overhead Tom Dubius talking to one of his associates.

"Dark Phantom was just arrested. He is currently being contained in our underground complex," Tom Dubius said.

"Dark Phantom was arrested eh? I guess we all know who to thank for that!" the other man laughed.

"Actually, it wasn't Megaman. In fact, nobody knows who it was, but from what one of the Satella officers witnessed, it is believed that the person was in fact a Dark EM Being," Tom Dubius told the other man.

"A 'Dark EM Being'? Was that what I was?" Geo mumbled to himself.

Omega-Xis' eyes bulged out. "Geo, I'll bet that the Dark Power that we'd used had taken form into that blank Battle Card!"

Geo slipped the card out of his pocket, studying it carefully. _If that is the case, would this mean that the blank Battle Card is, in fact, a Dark Battle Card?_

"Geo, we have to tell Ace about this! He always knows what to do! He can help us! Otherwise-"

"No," Geo cut Omega-Xis off. "We can't. If Ace realizes that we have access to the Dark Power, he'll run tests, and that time wasted is time we could've used searching for Sonia. Please, Omega-Xis. We controlled the Starforce, the OOParts and the Noise Force; surely the Dark Power can't be that strong."

Omega-Xis was about to protest, but kept his mouth silent in the end. There was no possible way that he could convince Geo from abandoning the search.

The two made their way to Ace's office, knocking on the door.

"Hey Ace? I-It's me…" Geo said.

_If Ace's inside, I wondered if he would even reply. Considering how I lashed out at him, Tia, and Jack a few hours ago..._

To his surprise, the door opened, revealing Jack and Tia by themselves in the office.

Jack frowned. "Hey, man. Listen-"

"Look, I sorry for yelling at you two," Geo said. "You guys have done nothing wrong. You were only trying to help, and I get that. I just went a little overboard, I guess."

Tia smiled. "It's okay, Geo. We all get angry sometimes. It's no big deal. Besides, not a lot of people have been in your position. It's perfectly understandable."

"No, see it isn't." Geo sighed. "It's just that I...I..."

Jack and Tia stared at Geo, expecting him to continue. Geo only shook his head.

"Anyway, is Ace here? I need to talk to Hyde," Geo said, immediately changing the topic.

Jack shook his head. "No, unfortunately. He had a bunch of errands to run, but I have the key to his cell. I could take you there."

Tia frowned. "If you're going to try to get anything out of him, good luck. We've all tried, but he wouldn't come out with anything useful. He would just say a bunch of quotes from Taming of the Shrew!"

Geo clenched his fists.

"I'll take my chances, Tia."

* * *

><p>WAZA's underground complex for housing criminals was very dirty and not well treated, unlike the space station itself. As Jack led Geo to Hyde's cell, he saw many criminals, some whom he had put to jail himself. They were all wearing ragged orange clothing. There was one who kept screaming profanities about the government. Geo had trouble suppressing his need to burst out laughing.<p>

After crossing 50 cells, the two have finally reached Hyde's cell. From the glass window, he could see him playing with his cards, humming a tune from a Broadway show.

Jack opened the door for Geo.

Geo entered without hesitation. _I want answers, and I want them now._

"Hyde," Geo said calmly as he leaned against the wall. "Where are you keeping Sonia?"

Hyde did not look up, but he began to chuckle.

Geo growled in frustration. Hyde was obviously playing with him.

"Where are you keeping Sonia?" Geo asked again with a more angry tone to his voice.

Hyde's small chuckle turned into roars of laughter, causing a dark aura to outline Geo.

"YOU SICK BASTARD! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" Geo roared in anger.

"Geo!" Omega-Xis scolded, but was ignored by the enraged young man.

Hyde was about to laugh again, when suddenly Geo grabbed the self-proclaimed actor and pinned him against the wall. Geo began to bash Hyde's head against the cold pavement, causing him to bleed.

"Freaks like you will NOT take her away from me! TELL ME WHERE SONIA IS!" Geo screamed, the dark aura growing larger in a blazing fury.

"Stelar.." Hyde began. "Do you really think… you truly are a hero?"

Geo was taken back. "W-What do you mean?"

Hyde made a weak groan, coughing out blood, but continued. "Sure, you have good intentions. You want to save someone dear to you, and that's understandable. However, do ever stop to even consider what you are doing to you're enemies...?

"You bash them around like fucking animals, making yourself look like someone special. That…" Hyde shook his head in disgust. "Doesn't sound like a hero to me. I suppose that's where the darkness within you originates from."

"Geo, don't listen to him," Omega-Xis said.

"No...no, he's right, Mega," Geo said. "Everything he says...is so...damn...true..."

The dark aura vanished along with Geo's grip on Hyde.

"I…just want to know where you are keeping Sonia…please…" Geo's angry voice turned into nothing more than a mumble in shame.

Hyde sighed. "We're keeping her in a cell in our hideout…the Dark Hole surrounding Earth."

Omega-Xis' eyes widened. "The Black Hole?" He then turned to Geo. Geo was right all along; the Black Hole and Neo Nebula were connected.

Hyde nodded. "Yes. The Dark Hole is in fact nothing but Dark Power. Inside, however, is our hideout. Don't ask why we captured Sonia; I was never told. I was just following orders."

"T-Thank you.." Geo said.

He was about to leave when a card hit the back of his head.

"If you're planning on going in the Black Hole, which I know you will, you're going to need that card," Hyde said. "If you were to go in the Black Hole in a normal space craft, the ship would explode the second it reaches 1000 meters within range. That card will activate a portal to inside of the Black Hole."

Geo picked the card up from the ground. "Thank you for your help, Hyde."


	7. Dreams

_**Edit: Credits go to AureolusShadow.**_

_**Chapter 7: Dreams**_

"_Hello?"_

_The spiky brown haired man observed his surroundings. He found himself in a pitch-black space. The area seemed lifeless and empty to Geo. He didn't know how nor when he entered this blank void. _

"_Where am I? Is anyone there?" he called out.  
><em>

_The cold darkness crawled upon his dry skin, causing him to shiver. _

"_HEY! ANYONE?" _

_Geo kept calling out into the empty space, but not a word was heard. Fuming in frustration, the confused young man slumped his hands down by his sides. Fear and anticipation crept up his body as he began to step into the seemingly never-ending darkness._

"_Geo."_

_Surprised, Geo spun around to find a young boy in shining blue armor staring deep into his eyes. _

_There was a red emblem on his chest. His short black hair stuck out from the back of his helmet. The boy's bright green eyes somehow gleamed through the pitch-black darkness, which, in a way made Geo feel assured._

"_Who are you?" Geo asked the boy. _

_The blue armored boy smiled. "My name is Megaman EXE, Net Navi of Dr. Lan Hikari." _

_Geo stared at him with a strange look on his face, causing Megaman EXE to grin. _

_"Weird, isn't it? That we share the same name, I mean. You might not know this, but unlike you, I'm-_

"_You're a computer program from 200X." Geo answered.  
><em>

_Megaman EXE stared at Geo for a moment, then shrugged. "It looks like someone's done their research."_

_Geo chuckled. He wasn't going to say that it was Ace who's done the "research" for him._

"_Look, I don't mean to leave a bad impression, but I don't have time for questions. I have a point of being here, and I have to make that point short and sweet," Megaman EXE said with a stern face. _

_Geo was taken back from the Net Navi's sudden change of tone, but realized it must be important, so he listened. _

_"I know what's going on. The Dark Power…it's taking over you, isn't it?"_

_Geo's eyes widened. "D-Dark Power? What are you talking about?" He stuttered.  
><em>

_Megaman EXE sighed and shook his head. "There's no point in hiding it, Geo. From my point of view, it really stands out. I should know- I've experienced the Dark Power before too..."  
><em>

"_The Dark Power has taken you over before too?" Geo asked._

_Megaman EXE nodded. "Yes, back when I was fighting with Dr. Regal and Nebula. I, unfortunately, came across a Dark Chip myself, and so the data seeped into my programming. It changed me, much for the worse._

_"The Dark Power, I know how it feels like. It's very, how should I put it, addicting. It feels like you've never felt a force so powerful in your arsenal before. It's so strong that you would think that you're invincible. However you may not realize this, but the second you touch that forbidden power, you'll slowly start to… lose yourself."_

"_What? 'L-Lose myself'?" Geo repeated._

"_Yes." Megaman EXE nodded gravely. "It is your anger that triggers that power within you. Like when you were having your 'conversation' with Hyde. He was playing with your buttons, and the next thing you know, you start tearing him apart and bashing him around. That's the kind of rage that will slowly turn you into something you're not."_

_Geo wanted to argue, but he knew that this Megaman EXE was completely right. He did start to feel different. He did start to let his anger and hatred get to him. _

_Geo sighed. He wondered if Sonia would even recognize him if she'd seen the things he had done._

"_Listen, Geo. We're almost out of time, so I'll make my point," Megaman EXE pointed at Geo. "You CANNOT let yourself use the Powers of Darkness again! The world is at stake. You lose yourself, and Earth could kiss its sorry ass goodbye." _

_Geo looked down at his feet, saying nothing. He couldn't- no, wouldn't believe a word the Navi said. He shook his head. "No…"_

"_Geo?" Megaman EXE took a step towards Geo._

"_NO! I…WON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Geo's eyes flashed in anger as he began to dash away from the blue Net Navi. _

"_Geo, come back here!" Megaman EXE called out, but Geo ignored him. Geo kept on running until the Net Navi was no longer within his sight. _

_After hours of continuous running, Geo slowed down. He was getting nowhere. It was the same cold darkness that was around him for hours. It was as if he was running on the spot. Exhausted from running, he tripped on himself and tumbled down in the never-ending darkness…_

* * *

><p>"Geo?"<p>

Geo shot up from his bed, seeing a concerned Omega-Xis staring at him. Geo's face was pale as a ghost and his whole body was covered in hot sweat. His head felt dizzy.

_It was a dream…?_

"Did you have one of those nightmares again?" Omega-Xis asked.

Geo looked at the AM-ian and shook his head. "No, it wasn't a nightmare, but it was sure one strange dream I had."

The blue hound tilted his head curiously. "What was it about?"

After Geo explained the events that transpired in his head that night to his wizard, Omega-Xis shook his head.

"Really, kid? Really? Geo, you must be hallucinating! It's just a dream. It isn't real. Besides, how could a computer program enter that small skull of yours?" Omega-Xis sighed.

Geo shrugged. "I don't know, Mega. It felt too…real. I just won't believe that it was just another stupid dream."

"Well, from what you told me," Omega-Xis closed his eyes as he lowered his head. "Everything this 'Megaman EXE' told you about the Dark Power is completely true. So whether it was another dream or something else entirely does not matter. The fact remains, we cannot lose ourselves to the Dark Power again."

Geo nodded. "No…No we can't. We won't."

Geo sighed as he threw himself back onto the bed. His cold body warmed as he snuggled up with his comforter. Trying to go back to sleep, he couldn't help but doubt his strength to overcome the Dark Power. _Am I really strong enough? Someone please, help me…_

"Hey, um, you okay, Geo?"

Geo turned his head to his AM-ian friend and sighed.

"I… I don't know, Mega. I just don't…know…."


	8. Every Parent Cares

_**Chapter 8: Every Parent Cares**_

"Mom? Dad?"

Geo twiddled his thumbs as he waited outside his parents' house. He began to worry if they were attacked yet again. He was about to impatiently barge into the house when his mother suddenly opened the door.

Hope Stelar warmly smiled. "Geo. It's so good to see you!" she said as he greeted him with a hug.

It was obvious that she was, physically, not the same young woman as before. Signs of her aging were very clear, as her face revealed few wrinkles.

"Mom…" Geo grinned as he hugged back. He was much taller than her now.

"Who is it?" A man's voice boomed loudly in the house.

Hope closed the door behind her and Geo. "Kelvin, it's Geo!"

Geo observed the house. Not much has changed, except that they have gotten a new flat screen TV planted into the wall. The parents have also added a few flowers and plants inside the house.

Kelvin Stelar appeared behind the kitchen counter, revealing a big bulky man in orange sweats. Like Hope, Kelvin also showed signs of aging. His brown hair is beginning to show some grayness. Nevertheless, if warmed Geo to the core to see his parents once again. It almost made him forget everything that has happened the last horrifying days of his life.

Kelvin smirked. "Hey, lookin' big there, kiddo!" he joked as he gave his son a crushing bear hug.

Of course, Geo hugged him back even tighter.

Geo chuckled. "I'm not a kid anymore, Dad!"

"You'll always be my boy, kid!" Kelvin gave a hearty laugh as he ruffled Geo's hair, much to his annoyance.

Geo frowned. "Hey, are you two okay? I talking about after Hyde's attack here. I know you two didn't sustain too many injuries, but I'm just worried."

"We're okay, Geo. They brought a doctor to take a look at us right away. You don't have to worry about us; we're fine," Hope frowned. "It's us who should be worried about you."

Geo's eyes bulged out. "W-What..?"

"Don't worry, son, you don't have anything to hide from us," Kelvin explained with concern. "Ace told us."

Geo jumped. _They…know? About me, and the Dark Power? How did they know, let alone Ace? _"Um, I'm sorry, what are you talking about?"

"You don't have to lie to us, son. We know about the situation with Sonia." Hope said. "We believe in you, Geo. We know you could bring her back!" Kelvin laughed as he lightly punched Geo in the gut.

Geo's expression calmed. _So they weren't talking about my…problem. They only know about Sonia and Neo Nebula. There's nothing wrong with that, I guess! In a way, it's better that they know. It's good to know that my parents have gotten my back. But… _Geo frowned. _Shouldn't I tell them about my inner darkness? They are my parents after all. I've promised them to never ever hide anything from them. _

Geo shook his head. _No! They can't know about this! If they know, I doubt they would be able to even look at me in the eye and say that I'm their son! They would feel disgraced! 'What have you done with our son, you monster! You sick bastard! You don't deserve to live, you twisted wretch!' That's what they would say, no doubt about it! But then again-_

"Geo, are you okay? You're starting to get a little pale," Hope asked as she placed her hand on his forehead, checking his temperature for any signs for a fever.

Geo started to sweat. He recommenced the debate with himself in his head. _What should I say? 'I'm fine'? Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just being ripped apart from the inside and becoming a monster! I'm feeling fantastic! _Geo sighed. _No…I have to tell them. They're my parents. They have to love me- no, they WILL love me, no matter what._

Geo looked up at his mother and father with his piercing eyes. He gulped. "Mom, Dad, there is something I haven't told you guys…"

* * *

><p>"…So, it's that very darkness that's taking over me."<p>

Hope was crying never-ending streams of tears. Kelvin had his hand placed over his face, perhaps to prevent himself to cry as well.

"The things I've done; I wouldn't have done them if I didn't have this problem. It just takes over when I don't want it. I just get so angry all the time…" Geo tried to explain the rest to his parents, but the words couldn't come out.

Geo groaned. _Wow, great going, smart one! First, they get attacked my one of my archenemies, and now they have to face the fact that their own son is turning into some kind of twisted freak. Great going._

Geo breathed heavily. "Um, if you want me to leave, I'll…just-" Geo couldn't finish his sentence, as he broke down crying.

In a way, his tears kind of consoled him, telling that he was still somehow a human with a conscience. Sighing in frustration, Geo was about to leave when a hand suddenly gripped onto his arm.

He turned around to see a long slender arm holding onto his.

"No," Hope shook her head and sighed.

"No."

She locked Geo into a crushing hug.

"Ma…?" Geo whispered, confusion evident in his voice.

"Geo," Hope whispered, not letting go of Geo. Her tears pooled onto Geo's shoulder. "I know you, you…can do this."

"Wha…?"

Hope looked at Geo into the eye as her tears began to calm down. "I know you, Geo. I've raised you since you were small enough to fit in my arms. You…are now young strong man, and I'm not saying that because you're Megaman. I knew you were strong long before you met Omega Xis. Back when Kelvin disappeared in space.

"Despite this, you still pulled through. You didn't just sit in your room and cry. You manned up and accepted life. And now, you're the hero who has saved the world three times! If you could overcome all that, you can defeat this d-darkness."

Geo stared at his mother, and then shook his head in doubt. "No…no I can't. There's no…solution for me. I can't…can't-"

"You can," Kelvin cut Geo off. "You can, son. You can." Kelvin repeated as he wrapped his arms around his wife and his son.

"Whatever happens, no matter what you become, we'll always be there for you. Remember that," Hope reassured him.

Bewildered, Geo at his parents. A mixture of love, confusion, and frustration filled his mind. _How could they accept me? After telling them what I have become?_

He shook his head. The answer was simple.

_They loved me._

_And...I love them back._

* * *

><p>As Geo stepped out of his parents' house, the bright sun gleamed in his eyes.<p>

He smiled. Despite the situation he was in, he couldn't help but acknowledge the fact that today was perfect. The fresh non-polluted air of Echo Ridge entered his nostrils. At a distance, Geo noticed a few kids playing together in the park. He was grateful for them, not only because they were having a good time, but also because they are unaware of reality. They have lost themselves in a world where nothing else mattered, and that their only need to worry was having fun.

Ignorance truly was bliss.

Geo sighed. It displeased him that he wasn't a kid anymore. Even at the age of 10, he still had responsibilities as Megaman.

Deciding to stop his deep thoughts, Geo raised his Hunter VG to his face, dialing a phone number. After a few rings, an image appeared from the Hunter VG.

"Hello?"

"Ace," Geo began. "Did you check out the card I gave you?"

"The card that Hyde has given you?"

"The very same."

"Well, I've got good news for you; it's a go!" Ace said.

Geo grinned. "Alright, I'll meet you at WAZA," Geo said as he ended the call.

"...You ready, kid?"

Geo turned to his left to see his AM-ian friend making himself comfortable on his parents' porch.

Geo nodded. "Let's go."

As Omega-Xis led the way to the bus stop, Geo looked back once more at his parents' house.

They would always be there for him.

With his newfound confidence, Geo strode along with Omega-Xis.


	9. No Regrets

_**Author's Note: Looking back on the last few chapters, it has come to my attention that Geo is a bit out of character (a 'bit' is a understatement) in this story. However, it is in every way intentional. Geo is being taken over by the Dark Power, after all. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9: No Regrets<strong>_

Grey stared down at the city beneath him. Even at the top of a 50-story building, he could still manage to hear the sounds of cars honking and people yelling and see a huge line of traffic. The awful horrid stench of pollution seeped into the dark haired man's nose, causing his eyes to twitch.

Grey shook his head in disgust, turning his attention to the giant blue moon glaring upon him. _It's a full moon tonight, and it will not be so again for another week._

He chuckled lightly to himself. Even the smallest musings on the simple facts of the universe would still amuse him.

The hectic and busy streets of Wilshire Hills began to calm down until it eventually became as quiet as it usually was at midnight. Grey vanished in the black sky within a second, reappearing in a dark alleyway at ground level. He silently whistled to himself when he suddenly heard a young girl scream.

Grey quickly spun around to see a big and overweight red-haired man carrying a shrieking 8-year old girl.

"Quiet, you little twit! Screaming will only make it worse!" the assailant threatened angrily, placing a pocketknife at the girl's throat.

"Lemme go! Lemme go! MOMMY! DADDY!" the girl screamed, wriggling in attempt to break free from the man's strong grip.

Grey clenched his fists. He slowly approached the man holding the girl hostage. "Let the girl go," Grey ordered calmly. "We could do this the easy way or the hard way."

The man glared at him. Still holding the knife and the whimpering girl in one arm, the man's other arm reached into his pocket, revealing a pistol. "You trying to pick a fight, ya' son of a bitch? I plan to make a good ransom outta this girl, an' I don't need no wise guy ruinin' it!"

Grey flashed an evil grin.

"…The hard way it is."

In a swift motion, Grey flung his fist deep into the man's oversized stomach, forcing him to stubble back and lose grip of the girl and his knife. Grey caught the crying girl in mid-air and set her down in the side to recover from the shock.

Watching the knife clatter in the ground, the red-haired man bared his teeth and raised his gun. "You've asked for it, you shithead! NOBODY messes with Flare Wilson!" The man growled as he pulled the cold trigger without warning.

Grey gasped for air. He looked down to see hot red blooding streaming out of his chest, forming a large pool of blood at his feet. Feeling dizzy, his eyes rolled to the side as he collapsed to the ground.

Flare laughed callously as he twirled the gun around his finger. "Not so tough are ya' son of a bitch?" he whispered.

The girl, who had witnessed all this, was petrified. She stared at Grey's crumpled body in the pool of blood, wanting to puke from the horrid smell. She didn't know if there was as much blood as the amount of tears streaming from her eyes. He focus then switched to Flare, who was now approaching her slowly.

Flare grinned devilishly. "Alright, little girly. Come to Papa! Everything will be okay!" he laughed, as he reached his arms to grab the frightened girl.

In self-defense, the girl grabbed the knife that was lying on the ground. The girl's shaky arm quickly plunged the pocketknife deep into Flare's arm. Flare screamed in pain as the girl ran away in panic.

Flare growled in frustration. "Hey, get back here you-" a sudden pain in his stomach cut his sentence off.

His face suddenly turned ghost-white. Flare gulped and gasped for air. He looked down…

…To see a hand drenched in blood impaled through his open-fleshed chest.

Flare throbbed in pain. Screaming, a few tears escaped his eyes. The blood poured from his chest, causing him to whimper. Absolutely nothing could save him from this burning hell. Flare slowly turned his head around to see Grey; his bare arm plunged into his back. Though he was drenched in blood and a bullet in his chest, he was well alive and standing.

Flare gulped. "H-How are…? What…the fuck…are you…?" he managed to stammer.

He didn't know if he was actually talking or he was already dead and imagining this.

Grey smirked evilly. He pulled his arm back a bit, but not enough for him to leave the insides of Flare's throbbing chest. Grey gripped onto Flare's slowly beating heart possessively. He leaned into Flare's ear to whisper,

"I'm just the devil's naughty little child."

With that, he sunk his sharp nails into Flare's heart. As Grey released his arm out of Flare's body, the broken body tumbled onto the ground, seeping into a sea of blood.

Grey laughed cruelly as he tried to wipe the blood off his drenched arm. "Gee, did you really have to make such as mess?"

He coughed out blood until the bullet inside of him fell out of his mouth. Grey looked up at the girl who was now whimpering in horror. Grey attempted to approach her to console her, but the girl took five steps back and ran away crying.

Grey shook his head. He had no regrets. His plan was to start a new civilization by annihilating Earth with darkness, after all. _What's yet another life? This world is already too fucked up._

Grey chuckled softly. "To overwhelm Earth with darkness," he whispered to himself.

From anyone's perspective, it would seem impossible, even with Grey's capabilities.

However, it shouldn't be too difficult with a certain blue hero's assistance.

* * *

><p>"The card's a go?"<p>

Ace jumped from his seat, unaware of Geo's presence behind him in his office.

Geo raised an amused eyebrow, trying to contain his laughter.

Ace shrugged sheepishly as he took Hyde's card out of his pocket. "I… actually don't know."

Geo's expression hardened. "You don't know? Funny, when you called me, I thought you said, and I quote, 'It's a go!'"

"Woah, Geo. You don't have to snap!" Ace exclaimed, taken back by Geo's sudden change of mood.

"Excuse me? 'I don't have to snap'? IN CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE YOU ASSHOLE, SONIA-" Geo cut himself off.

Trying to keep his composure and anger in check, he took a deep breath. The last thing Geo wanted was to go toe to toe with Ace, and he knew exactly how that would end up. He forced a fake grin as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, man. I'm just a little…stressed?"

It turned out to be more of a question than a statement.

"Clearly!" Ace shook his head. "Still, I owe you an apology. We didn't actually test if the teleportation card can actually send a link from Earth to the Dark Hole. However, I doubt it wouldn't. We checked Hyde out, and besides his stupid cane and Star Carrier, this card was the only thing on him. If he really came to Earth from the Dark Hole, then this card has to be our ticket."

"I guess…" Geo mumbled.

Ace stood from his seat and looked at his Hunter VG. "Acid, did you assemble everyone outside WAZA?"

"Yep," Acid replied. "We are good to go!"

Ace turned to Geo. "C'mon, Geo. We've assembled everyone outside to do the testing," Ace declared as he motioned Geo to follow him outside.

"Hey kid, you've gotten an email," Omega-Xis piped up from Geo's Hunter VG.

Geo stopped before he left the room. "Who is it from?"

Omega-Xis shrugged. "Someone named 'Grey'. Someone you know?"

"No, I don't," Geo shook his head. "I'll read it."

With the click of a few buttons, the email popped up.

_Dear Mr. Stelar,_

_As you are aware, Neo Nebula is holding your beloved Sonia hostage. Let me be the one to tell you that it is I who is the leader of this group, therefore the one who ordered the capture of Sonia. _

_As you may have known, Neo Nebula is currently taking refuge the Dark Hole above Earth, and if you do not come out from hiding and show yourself within the next 24 hours, I can assure you that Sonia Stelar will be dead._

_Sincerely,_

_Grey._

"Grey…" Geo growled under his breath. "I don't know who you are, but you will pay for this."

Omega-Xis was about to say something when Ace came back into the room.

"Geo, are you coming or what?" Ace asked.

Geo looked up from his Hunter VG. "Uh, yeah. I was just reading...something..."

* * *

><p>About twenty people were waiting outside, all that are eager and vigorous. Geo stared at them. Besides Jack and Tia, who have been standing in the front of the crowd, he didn't recognize any of them. There were a few scientists, medics, and seven Satella Commandos.<p>

"Why are there medics?" Omega-Xis asked Acid.

"The medics are here just in case someone gets hurt," Acid explained.

"OKAY, PEOPLE! LET'S GET THIS STARTED!" Ace bellowed at the crowd, getting their full attention. Ace turned to Jack.

"You got Hyde's card?"

Jack nodded. "Okay, everyone! Stand back!" he ordered, as everyone made way for him. He turned to his sister, who was giving him thumbs up.

Jack nodded as he swiped the card on his Hunter VG.

"TELEPORTATION CARD, ACTIVATE!" Jack exclaimed as his Hunter VG began to process the card.

Geo gulped. _What if this didn't work?_

Nervous sweat began to trickle down Jack's head. The Hunter VG began to shake violently on his arm, as if it were to explode. A hush ran through the crowd. Ace was holding a crying Tia, preventing her to run to Jack.

"AAARRRGH! Jack screamed as the Hunter VG released a dark beam. The force of the beam so great that it caused Jack to tumble back. The beam stopped at 60 meters, creating the gateway to the Dark Hole right before their eyes.

Everyone cheered in triumph. Tia run to Jack, hugging him and comforting him.

Geo grinned at Omega-Xis, clenching his fists. "C'mon Mega. It's time to end this," he said as he approached Ace, awaiting instructions.

"Everyone! We've only got a minute until that portal closes, so listen up!" Ace ordered. "All Satella Commandos, enter the portal at my command!"

"Yes sir!" The seven Commandos exclaimed at once, preparing themselves.

"Jack and I will be entering once we've EM Wave Changed. No one else is to be within a radius of a 60 meters from the portal, understood?"

Everyone else nodded.

Everyone, that is, except Geo.

"Ace, where exactly am I in all this?" Geo asked Ace.

Ace glared back as he crossed his arms. "You, Geo Stelar, are staying in WAZA detainment until our return."

"WHAT?" Omega-Xis exclaimed. "'WAZA DETAINMENT'? Just what the hell are you saying, Ace?"

Jack gave Geo a sharp and stern look. "We know what's going on. We are all well aware about the large amounts of Dark Energy in your system."

Geo was taken back. _How did they know?_ "W-What the f-fuck are you talking about?"

"I snuck inside your apartment the other night after Jack told me about what happened between you and Hyde," Ace explained. "I took a blood sample and brought it to WAZA for testing. Sure enough, you're very well infected."

That really got Geo's attention. "HOLD ON, YOU SNUCK INTO MY HOUSE? WHEN I WAS SLEEPING? WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT? AND ALSO, 'DARK POWER'? I DON'T WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"DON'T ACT LIKE A DUMBASS, GEO! DON'T YOU GO THINKING WE HAVEN'T NOTICED YOU ACTING ANY DIFFERENT! SCREAMING IN OUR FACES? TEARING HYDE'S HEAD APART? THAT ISN'T FUCKING YOU!" Ace bellowed at Geo.

Ace sighed and took a deep breath. "You'll only compromise the mission. Just please…go with it. Don't worry; we'll release you after we've defeated Neo Nebula and rescued Sonia. Provided, of course, you will agree to be submitted for testing afterwards."

Geo clenched his fists as a dark haze flowed around him. "Compromise? So, I'm a compromise now? I'VE SAVED THE WORLD THREE TIMES! IT'S MY WIFE WE'RE RESCUEING, SO LIKE HELL I'M GOING TO STAND BY ON THIS MISSION!" Geo screamed.

He was about to punch Ace when suddenly a cold metal met the back of his head, causing him to black out...


	10. A Gentlemen's Coup

_**Author's Note: To all those you still read this story, I'd just like to let you know that it's safe to say that this story is continuing. **_

_**If you want a song to listen to while reading this chapter, I recommend listening to "A Gentlemen's Coup" by "Rise Against". If you like punk rock with a serious tone to it, this song is the song for this specific chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10: A Gentlemen's Coup<strong>_

The pressure that was pushing against Jack Corvus' head was overwhelming. The force that propelled him in his EM Wave Form deeper into the Dark Hole only made him scream louder. The air rushed by his ringing ears. His arm still felt sore from activating the Dark Portal via his Hunter VG, and under the situation he was in, he felt as if his arm were to rip out of his sockets.

Nevertheless, he kept on screaming.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he made impact on the ground. Miraculously, he found himself alive after slowly opening his eyes. He groaned at he tried to push himself back up, but unwillingly slumped back onto the ground, giving in to the pain in his sore body. His eyes widened as he suddenly found a disgusting taste in his mouth. Jack Corvus growled as he let himself puke the dizziness out of his mouth onto the ground.

Finally, after not a single drop fell out of his mouth, he spat out the excess disgust. Tiredly, he rolled to his backside, taking a look at the black lifeless sky above him. There was no cloud or other living thing; there was just a hollow empty space. After a few minutes, he got himself back up and began to walk aimlessly into the darkness.

Minutes pass. Minutes then turn to hours of directionless wandering. Jack Corvus was just about to give up when he suddenly noticed a body lying not to far away from him. In surprise, he ran up to the body, only to find that it was a Satella soldier covered in blood.

"Oh my God…!" Jack Corvus gasped. The metallic smell of death entered his nostrils, compelling him to puke once again. "W-Who did this-"

"Jack!"

Jack Corvus looked up to see Acid Ace stumbling towards him. He was battered up and his armour was covered in blood.

His eyes widened. "A-Ace! Are you alright?" Jack Corvus stammered.

"I'm fine. Apparently, we teleported into separate places," Acid Ace said.

"…Where are all the others? The rest of the Satella soldiers?" Jack asked.

Acid Ace looked down. "…Dead. All of them."

Jack Corvus' lips quivered. "What happened to them? How did they-"

Suddenly, a group of black viruses began to form around them, trapping the two in a circle. Acid Ace and Jack Corvus both growled and stood back to back in a fighting stance. Before anyone could make a move, Yeti Blizzard appeared before them.  
>"Dotcom!"<p>

Yeti Blizzard laughed. "Welcome to our humble abode: The Realm of Darkness! By the way, I hope you enjoyed our welcoming present!"

Jack Corvus gritted his teeth. "So you were the one who killed our men!"

"Yes…their deaths were delicious!" Yeti Blizzard grinned maliciously. "But talk is cheap, boys. Let's fight…"

* * *

><p>Geo paced himself in his cell. He had just recently woken up to find this small room with Omega-Xis, who was not so happy.<p>

"Damn it, Geo! Did you really have to have Ace restrain us? If you would just control yourself, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Omega-Xis exclaimed.

Geo simply scoffed and said nothing.

Omega-Xis rolled his eyes. "Whatever…all we could do at the moment is wait for Ace and the guys to come back with Sonia. After that come our tests…God, I can't believe this…"

"Omega-Xis," Geo began, his head lowering as his eyes had that angst-like glint. He chuckled bitterly as he sat down in the corner. "This…it's never going to end, is it?"

Omega-Xis' eyes softened. "What do you mean?"

Geo frowned. "All…this. All this 'saving the world' and 'defeat the bad guy' shit. Honestly, I sometimes think that I'm not fit for that kind of life. But, oh wait, I HAVE to. You know why, Mega? Because I'm Megaman! People look at me like I'm some kind of celebrity. You should see all the kids! They are all like, 'Mommy! That's Megaman! He's going to save us all'! They depend on me…can you believe it…me…"

Omega-Xis pursed his lips.

Geo looked up at the alien. "Ever since I married Sonia, all I've ever wanted was a normal life. You, Lyra, Sonia, and I. Living together, having a family." Geo sighed as tears streamed down his face. "But I guess we never will. No matter what, some villain will always come and screw everything up. All I'm trying to say is…is that…I'm tired. I'm really tired of…of this…"

The two stared at each other for a minute. Then, Omega-Xis placed his claw on Geo's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Geo. It'll be okay," Omega-Xis said. "We'll get through this. We'll get Sonia back, take down that Dark Hole (somehow), and get everything back to normal.

"And I'm sorry for yelling at you, Geo. I'm just…a little stressed I guess. You, especially you, didn't deserve that crap."

Geo was about to reply when his Hunter VG began to ring. Geo looked at Omega-Xis, who nodded his head, as if giving him permission to answer the caller. Geo nodded back as he clicked a few buttons. A screen appeared, portraying an image of a dark haired man.

"Hello, who would you be?" Geo asked.

The man grinned. "Geo…I assume that you have gotten my little message?"

_Message…? What is he…wait!_ "Grey?" Geo said, narrowing his eyes at the screen.

"You got that right!" With that, Grey turned the camera on his Hunter VG, showing Acid Ace and Jack Corvus getting overwhelmed by Yeti Blizzard and thousands of Dark Viruses.

"Ace! Jack!" Geo gritted his teeth. "You bastard…"  
>"Geo…I suppose you want to know your wife's condition…?"<p>

That caught Geo's attention. "Sonia…!"

Grey, once again, moved around for a while and showed Geo a first hand perspective on Sonia. Her clothes were dirty and worn with some blood soaked in it.

"You…you…!"

Grey laughed coldly, taunting Geo to finish his sentence. "Yes? WHAT AM I?"

"YOU BASTARD!" Geo managed to scream. "You…are going to FUCKING DIE! I SWEAR BY IT! YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN, AND I SWEAR, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU'VE NEVER PISSED ME OFF!"

Grey continued to laugh. "Remember our deal, Megaman! You don't show up within the next 24 hours, you can kiss her ass goodbye! Then again, it's not like I wouldn't do so later anyways…"

Geo was going to curse at his foe again when Grey suddenly cut the connection. Geo growled, banging his fist in the wall.

"Geo…?" Omega-Xis said.

"Omega-Xis," Geo said, turning to his wizard. "Time to bust out of here!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, excuse me!"<p>

A security guard turned to Geo's cell. With an eyebrow raised, he approached his window.

"What do you want, Stelar?" the guard spat.

Geo smirked deviously. "I just thought I should warn you…to be more careful when talking to prisoners."

"What…?" The man was cut off by Omega-Xis knocking him out from behind.

"I gotta say, kid," Omega-Xis said. "This is one of the most corny things you've planned! It's like something that would happen in a movie!"

Geo laughed, as if this was all a childish game. "Quick, Mega! Get his keys before someone notices!"

Omega-Xis nodded as he search throughout the security guard's pockets. After mere seconds of scavenging, the AM-ian found what he was looking for.

"Found it!" Omega-Xis exclaimed triumphantly as he raised a card. He placed the card in front of the scanner, opening the door for Geo. After he stepped out, the two hid the guard's body in the cell.

"Okay, kid. What's the plan? What do we do now?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Our next step…is to find Hyde."


	11. Breakout

_**Chapter 11: Breakout**_

"Hyde!"

Hyde's eyes snapped open to the sound of Geo's whisper, who was just standing right outside his cell.

"Stelar? What are you doing here?" Hyde hissed.

"There's no time to explain! I just need to know if there's another way to get inside the Dark Hole!" Geo said in a hurried tone.

Hyde frowned. "What happened to the card I gave you?"

"Well, Ace, Jack, and a bunch a Satella lackeys decided to leave me behind because of- you know, this," Geo said as he ignited his hand in purple flames to show Hyde.

"Ah, so I see you've begun to control the darkness, eh Geo?" Hyde said, clearly amused.

"Hyde!" Geo hissed back. _To be honest, I didn't know that I could do that myself…_

"There he is! Get him!"

Geo's head snapped to the other way, seeing a large number of guards running towards him. "Hyde, the security is coming! Please, you have to help me!"

Hyde sighed. "Very well. I have a special program attached to my Star Carrier, which enables me to teleport to the Dark Hole with ease. This was, of course, only meant for emergencies."

In haste, Geo unlocked the door with the card he took from the other guard and set Hyde free. Hyde turned his head to see 5 guards running towards them.

"We'd better get moving!" Geo exclaimed as he began to run.

Hyde nodded and followed.

* * *

><p>"My, my, Sonia. You are certainly quiet."<p>

Sonia averted her icy glare from Grey, remaining silent.

"You better not touch her," Lyra threatened.

Ignoring the FM-ian, Grey passed through the unbreakable metal bars as if there was nothing there. He ran his hand over Sonia's dry and slightly cut cheek. Sonia huffed.

"You know, Mrs. Stelar," Grey leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I can see why Geo chose you."

Sonia groaned in disgust as he slowly bit her ear. She turned to Lyra and began to communicate through telepathic thoughts.

"_Lyra, do you see any way out of this?"_ Sonia stared at Lyra.

"_I don't know, dear."_ Lyra frowned. _"We could just knock him unconscious, since he is this close to us."_

The partners nodded to each other. Just as Grey was about to do something unmentionable, Sonia and Lyra quickly EM Wave Changed, blinding Grey with the light. Surprised, Grey was about to hit her when he was suddenly blasted away with an electromagnetic musical note. Cursing to himself, Grey slowly began to black out.

Harp Note sighed. "Okay, now all we need to do is to find a way to get out of here!"

Lyra was about to speak when suddenly, the bars that stood before them decimated before their eyes.

"What the…! How did that happen?" Lyra exclaimed in surprise.

"Who cares? Let's just get the hell outta here!" Harp Note cried.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Yes I know very well that readers expect more than 500 words in a chapter. However, I've been going through writer's block lately. Not to mention the loads of homework in my school bag. <strong>_


	12. Everybody's Going Down

_**Author's Note: Sorry for, yet again, another short chapter. I'm still in a major writer's block as you can see.**_

_**Chapter 12: Everybody's Going Down**_

Acid Ace raised his gatling gun, firing through the hoards of Dark Viruses. Suddenly, a virus snuck up behind him and struck him, sending him towards to crowd of enemies.

They, of course, also struck him with blood lust.

Meanwhile, Jack Corvus was having his own battle with Yeti Blizzard. He was already at the disadvantage, as fighting against water and ice was not his forte.

Not to mention Yeti Blizzard's huge power boost with his Dark Battle Cards.

Yeti Blizzard laughed as Jack Corvus fell down to his knees, tired and clearly through with fighting.

"Fool! You never stood a chance!" Yeti Blizzard cackled as he kicked the hero's head.

The winged hero groaned. With his dislocated shoulder and broken ribs, it was only matter of time before Yeti Blizzard would hill him. And he knows that his death would not be short and painless, but long and excruciating.

Yeti Blizzard grabbed Jack Corvus' neck and raised him up in the air.

"…You go fuck yourself, you fat son of a bitch," Jack Corvus growled as he spat blood on Yeti Blizzard's face.

Yeti Blizzard chuckled as he threw Jack Corvus' broken body to the ground. He squealed in delight to the sound of bones cracking and breaking. The large electromagnetic being approached him, raising his leg to crush him under his large foot.

"JACK!" Acid Ace clenched his fists.

With a renewed motivation and rage, he ripped through the entire hoard of dark monsters in attempt to save his comrade. Nevertheless, the viruses kept coming and coming, preventing him to help his friend.

Jack Corvus, who knew what was coming next, slammed his eyes shut. He was going to die, and he knew very well.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, a purple beam cut through the air, burning through Yeti Blizzard's shoulder. The snowman screamed in pain as the arm that was holding Jack Corvus fell off.

"Wha…?"

Everyone turned to see none other than Megaman, with his traditional Mega Buster extended out.

Acid Ace gritted his teeth. "Geo! What are you doing here?"

The blue warrior remained silent as his Mega Buster transformed into a blade ignited in dark flames. He slowly approached the bleeding monstrosity with brimming hatred.

"Megaman…" Yeti Blizzard growled.

Megaman raised his sword to finish the Dark EM beast. Right when he was about to strike, he was but off by Yeti Blizzard's furry fist in his face.

Megaman grimaced as he stumbled backwards from the blow. Yeti Blizzard brought himself to his feet, despite his oozing severed arm.

"YOU FUCKING BLEW MY ARM OFF!" Yeti Blizzard howled in pain.

"And you took my wife. What's your point?" Megaman retorted.

Yeti Blizzard roared loudly as a huge dark haze engulfed him, empowering him greatly. His eyes shined blood red as he bared his fangs. Long and sharp claws grew on his paws, making him laugh with pleasure. Before anyone could do or say anything, he appeared in front of Jack Corvus within a second. He grinned mischievously as his claws impaled his surprised victim.

Acid Ace and Megaman's eyes widened. "J-Jack…!"

Jack Corvus groaned as Yeti Blizzard released his prey. He slumped face-flat on the ground as warm red blood formed around him.

"Jack, Pulse Out of here! You're way too weak to fight!" Acid Ace frantically called out.

Jack Corvus clutched his bleeding stomach. _Though I want to fight, Acid Ace has a point- I AM too weak. If I stayed here, I'd be deleted before I even get myself back up…_

With great effort, he teleported out of the Realm of Darkness and back to WAZA.

Megaman clenched his fists. An evil dark haze began to outline his body. "Neo Nebula…you fucking bastards…! You threatened my family and my friends…you're going to pay!"

Acid Ace coughed out blood as he somehow managed to bring himself back up.

"I'll buy you some time…so get outta here Geo."

Megaman's eyes widened. "W-What…? A-Are you sure you could handle Yeti Blizzard and all these viruses?"

"I-I don't know," Acid Ace said, clearly unsure of himself. "But I know that I have to try. Besides, don't you want to hold your damsel in distress again?"

Megaman blushed as his cheeks flushed. "Er, aha, thanks Ace…"

Acid Ace chuckled, despite the dire situation in front of them. "Yeah, yeah, get outta here!"

Megaman grinned as he took off.


	13. It's all Over

_**Chapter 13: It's all Over**_

"You do realize that you're on your own here. You know that, right?" Yeti Blizzard said, grinning confidently.

Acid Ace scowled. Yeti Blizzard had a point: it was just himself against a snow monster and hoards of viruses.

Acid Ace's left arm formed into a long red blade. "Yeah, I realize that. But that's not gonna stop me from taking you down!" Acid Ace exclaimed as he leapt towards his enemies, embracing the high possibility of death.

* * *

><p><em>Where is she?<em>

Megaman groaned as he continued to walk aimlessly in the pitch-black darkness.

"SONIA!" Megaman called out, hoping to get a reply.

He didn't.

"There must've been some place we've overlooked," Omega-Xis said.

Megaman shook his head. " 'Overlooked'? Mega, look around us! There's absolutely nothing!"

Megaman gritted his teeth. "Dang it! SONIA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"GEO…!"

The blue warrior legitimately felt his heart leap as he heard that familiar feminine voice. He turned around to see Harp Note running towards him.

"Sonia…!" Megaman exclaimed as he ran towards her.

The two embraced each other, as if to never let go. Megaman held her face, as if to make sure that it was actually her.

She stared back at him, crying streams of tears. Seeing him cry as well caused her to hold onto him tighter.

"Sonia! I'm glad you're safe and all, but do you really have to suffocate me?" Megaman chuckled.

"Aww, I'm sorry. Did I hurt my blue hero?" Harp Note giggled.

"Well, your 'blue hero' did save you. All he asks for is a simple kiss," Megaman said.

Harp Note grinned. "Geo, you didn't even have to ask."

And so she kissed him. As this was happening, Harp Note began to cry again. Megaman wiped the tears off her face, ignoring the tears in his own eyes.

"Geez, kid! Do you really have to be all mushy? We're kinda in the middle of a battle here!" Omega-Xis groaned.

"Wow…way to ruin the moment, Mega…" Lyra sighed.

Megaman nodded as he let go of Harp Note. "You do have a point there, Mega. We should really be helping Ace right now."

"What's going on with Ace?" Harp Note asked.

"He gave me some time to fetch you. As we speak, Ace is fighting his way through a hoard of Dark Viruses."

Harp Note nodded. "Let's go."

Before either of the two heroes could take a step, they began to hear clapping behind them. The two spun around to see Grey, who was chuckling lightly to himself.

"Well, well. I have to say; I'm quite impressed. Despite all this, you still managed to save Sonia, Geo," Grey said.

"You must be Grey," Megaman growled as his Mad Vulcan formed on his left arm. "You're gonna pay, you know that?"

Grey cracked his knuckles. "Try me."

Megaman lifted his arm, firing away with his Mad Vulcan. The rounds whizzed through the air, none of which hit Grey.

Harp Note raised Lyra and strummed a few chords, releasing waves of Electro Magnetic musical energy.

Grey simply sidestepped from left to right, evading all of their attacks.

"C'mon, stop screwing around!" Megaman exclaimed as he rushed towards Grey and struck him in the face.

"Heh, that all you got?" Grey spat out, goading the enraged blue warrior to strike him again.

Which is what happened. Again and again.

With each blow came more anger. With more anger came more rage and pure hatred.

Grey didn't even resist; he just took all of Megaman's punches as blood began to pour down his face. Megaman could hear some bones cracking, and he enjoyed every second of it.

A great dark aura formed itself around Megaman, empowering him more than ever.

"Woah…I've never seen Geo like that before!" Lyra said.

"Geo…" Harp Note whispered.

Finally, Megaman grabbed Grey's neck and began to squeeze it.

"You think that my darkness will get the better of me? I can control it! AND I'LL USE IT TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Megaman roared.

Grey cackled as he spat blood on Megaman's face. "Geo, Geo, Geo. It already has gotten the better of you."

Then, Grey mustered all the Dark Power he could muster and struck Megaman in the chest.

"Geo!" Harp Note cried.

Megaman screamed in agony. "You…were holding back…?"

Grey laughed as he brushed some hair out of his face. "Please. Did you honestly think that I would lose to someone like you in a fight?"

"Geo, what's happening?" Omega-Xis exclaimed.

Megaman clutched onto his chest in pain. Dark EM Data began to seep inside Megaman's body, making the pitch-black flames surrounding him increase in size.

"I…don't know!" Megaman exclaimed.

Harp Note glared at Grey. "What have you done with Geo?"

"That little attack I did back there is a little attack I like to call 'Darkness Incarnate'," Grey said. "Not only does it deal out a fucking load of pain, but the darkness that is contained within my victim grows in such great proportions that it's overwhelming!"

"'Darkness'? What are you talking about?" Lyra questioned.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Grey grinned.

Megaman's body was overflowing with Dark Power. Screaming, the blue warrior fell onto his knees, cursing at his pain.

"Let me tell you why I captured Sonia, Geo," Grey said. "All Sonia was to Neo Nebula was bait! Nothing more!"

"You've said that before, Grey! What was I bait for?" Harp Note cried.

"Bait for Geo, of course!"

"Me…?" Megaman managed to say, despite the overwhelming pain he's being put through. "W-Why…?"

"Why, because of that darkness within you!" Grey said. "You may not have realized this, but that darkness was in you for the past 10 years. It first began to manifest when your father has went MIA. The small seeds of darkness fed upon your loneliness and insecurity.

"The darkness grew over the years. However, its big turning point was when we captured Sonia. It was a "growth spurt", if you will. Not only was it satisfied with your loneliness and fears, but it fed upon your anger and hatred, which is what the darkness loves most!

"Now you ask why I want you, Geo? It's simple: I want your darkness! This Dark Hole is not powerful enough to absorb Earth, but with your Dark Power, I could devastate Earth with eternal darkness!

"AND HERE I AM; JUST A FEW SECONDS BEFORE THIS BECOMES REALITY!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Where am I?"<em>

_Geo found himself in the same place where he had his dream with Megaman EXE. _

_Only he didn't find the blue navi. Instead, he found his parents._

"_Mom? Dad?"_

_Hope looked at him in fear. "W-What's happened to you?"_

"_Wha…?"_

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON?" Hope screamed as she began to cry._

"_You bastard! Don't you show your face to us again, you monster!" Kelvin threatened._

"_Wait, guys! It's me, Geo! Y-Your son!" Geo exclaimed as he run up to them. Before he could reach them, his face met Kelvin's fist. _

_Geo flung back, hitting the ground. _

_Kelvin glared down at him. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"_

_Crying in confusion, Geo began to run in the opposite direction. Along the way, he met the faces of all his family and friends, all of whom who glared and screamed at him in disgust and fear._

_Everyone- from Mr. Boreal to Luna Platz._

_Geo squeezed his eyes shut, trying to avoid the tears stream down his face. He covered his ears to block out the curses and cries that are being thrown to him from what he thought were friends. _

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME…!" Geo screamed in anguish. _

_Mustering all the confusion and anger within him, he unleashed a humongous wave of Dark energy._

_Geo slowly opened his eyes, only to find that everyone was dead. _

"_S-Shit…! What have I done?" Geo whimpered, burrowing his head in his hands. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?"_

"_Geo…"_

_Geo's head sprang up to the voice. Right there, he saw…_

"_S-SONIA…!"_

_Geo ran up to the bleeding Sonia, who was lying on the ground. He got his hands under her and lifted her up ever so gently._

"_No…Sonia! I'm so sorry! Holy fuck, I'M SO SORRY!" _

"_Geo…why do you do this to us?" Sonia whispered. _

_Small tears began to form in her eyes, mixing with the blood on her face._

"_You…told me…! You promised me! You promised me that you would protect me!" Sonia cried._

"_No…no…no…"_

"_You told me that you'll protect me from whoever and whatever this world throws at me!"_

"_NO…NO…NO…!"_

"_You told me you loved me! You held me hands, telling me that you loved me with all your heart!"_

"_Sonia…please…"_

"_Do you even…have a heart?" Sonia seethed harshly. "Here you are…holding my dying body. It's dying…because of you!"_

"_Fuck…FUCK! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"_

"_You've killed everyone you said you loved! You let them all down…you've let me down…"_

_Her cruel and unsympathetic words panged what was left of Geo's heart._

"_Don't go to hell, Geo. Because you don't deserve hell," Sonia said as her eyes slowly closed and her breathing slowed._

_Geo's felt his heart stop as he continued to hold her cold body. There wasn't a word that could define how he felt. Hopeless? Angry? Hurt? Lifeless? He felt all those emotions. _

"_I-It's all over…"_

_Geo slumped onto the ground. As he slowly closed his eyes, the darkness surrounding him became denser and denser._

"_It's all over."_

* * *

><p>Megaman's eyes flashed blood red. His blue padding turned into deep purple armour. Megaman's brown spiky hair flashed white as his red visor turned black.<p>

"Geo…what's happened to you…" Harp Note gasped.

Grey could only watch and laugh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Alright, that wraps up the 13th chapter. It's a bit longer than the last two chapters, seeing that my writing's slowly coming back together. <strong>_

_**Please leave a review. I know I've said that before, but this time, I would REALLY appreciate some feedback. This chapter is one of the darkest pieces of writing that I have made, and I've put in a lot of effort. **_

_**Anyways, thanks to those who continue to read this story, and stick around for the next chapter of Promise to Keep!**_


	14. Bright Lights

_**Chapter 14: Bright Lights**_

"Didn't expect this, did you, Sonia? Your own husband- the very catalyst for Earth's destruction!" Grey proclaimed. "This is Megaman's Dark EM Form!"

Harp Note could only stare at the transformed Megaman, who was simply standing motionless. From a distance, he barely looked alive.

"Seeing that I control all darkness, I could order him to kill you…"

Harp Note's eyes widened.

"But I've decided to let his own darkness control himself for awhile, don't you think so?" Grey grinned.

"Geo would never do that!"

"Ah, why don't you see for yourself?" Grey said as he snapped his fingers.

As if on cue, Megaman immediately lifted his head, narrowing his eyes onto Harp Note.

"G-Geo…?" Harp Note said, slowly reaching towards him.

Megaman instantly whacked her hand away, glaring at her with more intent. He ignited his clenched fists in deep purple flames.

Lyra said, "Geo, don't do this-"

The harp was cut off by Megaman's fist in Harp Note's face. Harp Note, overwhelmed by the punch, was flung backwards.

"Argh…" Harp Note groaned, watching Megaman approach her.

"Holy crap! He's fast!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Geo, it's me! Sonia!" Harp Note cried.

As if he hadn't heard her, Megaman continued to lash out at her, with more intent and rage.

"Your cries go unheard, Mrs. Stelar," Grey said. "There's no point; he's completely lost his will to live."

"No…I don't believe you!"

"Sonia, we have to fight back!" Lyra exclaimed. "There's no way we could survive like this!"

"F-Fight back?" Harp Note stammered. "There's no way I could do that!"

Grey sighed as he said, "If that's the case, then you will die…die from the one you love most!"

Harp Note stared into Megaman's lifeless eyes. Instead of finding the chestnut brown eyes she's grown accustomed to, she found hollow yellow irises. _He seems so…dead…_

"Sonia," Lyra said. "We have to fight NOW!"

Harp Note shook her head. "No…I can't…!"

Grey laughed heartlessly. "This is beautiful! Absolutely hilarious! You do realize he's going to kill you otherwise, right Sonia?"

Harp Note gritted her teeth. Tears welled up her eyes.

"Sonia…" Lyra murmured. "Knowing Geo, he'd want you to do the same thing. We've got no other option."

"You…you're right, Lyra," Harp Note said, turning to the Megaman. "Geo, I'm so sorry."

"SHOCK NOTE!"

The pink clad musician charged up as much energy as she could in her guitar, unleashing endless waves of EM energy.

The attacks struck Megaman, causing him to howl in pain. The large assault was so big that smoke began to form around them.

Harp Note coughed, still wiping the tears off her eyes. "Damn it…Geo! Are you oka-"

She was cut of to a cold feeling around her neck. Before she could wonder what it was, she was immediately raised off the ground. As the smoke cleared, Harp Note saw Megaman before her, gripping onto her neck.

"Geo…let me go!" Harp Note screamed, wriggling to break free.

Megaman didn't reply. Harp Note's attack caused Megaman's clear black visor to crack. He was slightly cut and the rest of his armour was dented as well. Growling with pure resentment, he squeezed Harp Note's neck even harder.

"Geo…please! You have to wake up!" Harp Note exclaimed.

Harp Note began to feel tension in her lungs, as if they were collapse.

"Sonia!" Lyra exclaimed.

Harp Note tried to gasp, but couldn't. Knowing that she will die, a small tear rolled down her cheek…

And that's when the miracle happened.

That tear- that single tear- began to glow. As it ascended in the air, it began to glow in vibrate colours, cutting through the thick darkness surrounding all of them. Megaman loosened his grip on Harp Note's neck, but not too much that she could slip away. He stared at the floating drop of salty water.

"Sonia, what did you just do?" Lyra asked.

"I-I don't know…?" Harp Note said.

The small tear shot down to Megaman's star emblem on his chest. Megaman's eyes bulged out, and just like that, he released Harp Note.

Megaman fell down to his knees as the tear soaked into his body. He gripped onto his head aching head, screaming in anguish. His body flashed bright green with each heart pulse he had.

"W-What is going on? That tear…it's filled with radiant energy!" Grey growled. "Megaman, kill her!"

Megaman's head shot up. He tried to lunge at Harp Note, but tripped and fell again. The colours overwhelmed him, causing to howl even louder.

"Geo!" Harp Note cried.

Large flames of rebelling darkness and fighting light surrounded Megaman's body. He had just reached his limit, as with one final scream, he released a huge wave of EM energy, scattering everywhere.

* * *

><p>"<em>W-What happened?"<em>

_Sonia looked at her surroundings. Instead of being trapped in a world of pitch black shadows, she was a blank white space. She was not in the Realm of Darkness, which was certain._

_If Sonia wasn't in the Realm of Darkness, then where was she?_

"_Time outside here has stopped."_

_Sonia spun around to see Geo from a distance, standing with his back turned to her. _

"_That energy I released; it held too much frequency that time itself has frozen."_

"_Geo! Where are we?" Sonia cried. She ran up to him, but came to sudden halt as she took a closer look at him._

_Geo turned around to face Sonia. He was in his human form, but his eyes were still hollow irises without pupils, and his hair was still white._

"_We're in, well, me," Geo spoke in monotone. "You're in my heart."_

_Sonia's eyes widened. "This…is your heart?"_

_Geo nodded. "Yes. It used to be full of life. This heart once held love and compassion for all my family and friends. But now…it's an empty, lifeless void._

"_The darkness has truly taken me over. It's won."_

"_No, Geo!" Sonia exclaimed. "It's not too late! You can still fight back! You have to!"_

_Geo shook his head slowly. "No…it is impossible…"_

_Sonia gritted her teeth and slapped him._

_Hard._

_Geo's head barely moved, as if he didn't feel anything at all._

"_WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, GEO?"_

_Geo merely blinked._

_Sonia fumed. "Look, I don't know what's going on, so you have to tell me! Please, I'm trying to help you!"_

"_B-But, there is absolutely nothing-"_

"_Don't give me that 'there's nothing you can do to save me' crap!"_

_Geo pursed his lips. "I-I just…"_

_Sonia's expression softened. _

"_The darkness…it scares me. It scares the fucking hell out of me. It takes my mind and soul and chews it apart. When I even think about it, it hurts. It really hurts. When it possesses me…I-I can't feel. I can't feel anything…_

"_And you…I promised you. I promised you that I wouldn't let you get hurt for the rest of your life. I promised you that I would protect you until the ends of the earth…and I-I…"_

"_And you can still keep that promise," Sonia said. She took Geo's face in her hands gently and kissed him._

_Geo's eyes widened._

"_Geo, it's not too late. Please listen to me when I say that. You can still overcome this. And if you're scared, well," Sonia took Geo's hand and smiled. "Know that I'm with you. I am, and will always be. You told me that you would never leave my side. Just know that it works both ways. "_

_Geo remained silent for a moment. "N-No," he said. "I can't…I can't…"_

"_You can," Sonia said, pulling him in for a hug. "You can."_

_Geo stared at her. He couldn't comprehend the words that were just said to him. Somehow, just somehow, he felt something. Something…warm. Something…comforting. It was something that, in a way, took all the pain he felt in the past days and made slowly wither away. _

_Geo hugged back. "Why do you bother to help me, Sonia? Why don't you just leave me to rot?"_

_Sonia smiled. "I love you, Geo. You know that very well, so like hell I'll ever leave you._

* * *

><p>The light enveloped Megaman, blinding everyone else. His body gleamed with a huge range of pulsating colours, from bright red to green. His visor turned vivid blue, revealing his brown eyes, gleaming with confidence and determination. His lifeless, white hair turned back to the brown hair it was before.<p>

"NO! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Grey exclaimed angrily. "THE DARKNESS…LET IT EMPOWER YOU AGAIN! DON'T LET THIS…THIS LIGHT WIN!"

"Kid, I have to say, I'm lovin' this!" Omega-Xis said.

Megaman glared at Grey. "Grey," he said, transforming his left arm into his Mega Buster. "It's the end of the line for you."

With that, Megaman blasted away. The shots whizzed through the air, all hitting Grey.

"Your attacks, they've improved along with your new form!"

Megaman smirked as he stopped firing. "Well, no shit, Sherlock!"

Megaman dismissed his Mega Buster, replacing it with a large sword, which was also gleaming with vivid, vibrant colours. He lunged at Grey.

"You're finished!" Megaman cried.

"I don't think so! DARKNESS INCARNATE!" Just like before, Grey charged up huge amounts of Dark EM Energy and struck Megaman in the chest.

"Argh! Not again!" Omega-Xis exclaimed.

Grey laughed triumphantly. "Did you honestly think that you would win? The Darkness is the most powerful force in the universe! It cannot be stopped!"

Megaman grinned confidently. "Keep believing that, Grey. Then you'll be in the exact same position I was in."

"W-What…?"

Megaman struck back, lashing his sword at him. Grey quickly jumped back, evading his blows.

"Impossible! How did you negate the Darkness Incarnate?" Grey snarled.

"Simple; I've overcome the darkness inside of me," Megaman said. "From here on out, I'm done begging on my hands and knees to my darkness! My fears, anger, and hate! All of it!"

"B-Bullshit! That's all bullshit!" Grey shouted. "You won't stop Earth from its devastation! You won't!"

"If you're so confident about that, then come on!" Omega-Xis retorted. "Show us what you got!"

"I will!" A sword with a dark aura materialized in the air, slipping smoothly into Grey's grip. Smirking evilly, he charged at Megaman, his sword ready to strike.

Megaman parried his attacks with ease. Grey scowled in frustration.

"SwordFighterX!" Megaman activated his Battle Card, slashing his blade at Grey multiple times. Grey was so overwhelmed that he was pushed back.

Harp Note, who was watching all this, smiled. "Go get him, Geo!"

"Kid, let's end this! Right here, right now!" Omega-Xis said.

Megaman nodded. Mustering all his remaining strength, Megaman charged up all the radiant electromagnetic energy he could.

"No…this isn't happening!" Grey said.

Megaman unleashed his blazing fury of bright colours, directing them all at Grey. This caused a humongous explosion. The deafening sound of the impact made Megaman and Harp Note's ears ring. After the smoke cleared up, no body was there to be seen.

"You did it!" Harp Note exclaimed happily. She ran up to Megaman to embrace him, but before she could touch him, he fell face-flat on the ground. "Geo!"

"Y-Yeah…I did," Megaman said, smiling weakly. The battle has worn him up so much he had to force out of the EM Wave Change, reverting back to his human form.

"Thanks…to you…" With that, Geo's eyes slowly closed.

"GEO!" Harp Note cried. "PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME!"

"Sonia! Check his pulse!" Lyra said. Harp Note nodded as she done so. After a few seconds, Harp Note's face turned pale.

"It's still there, but barely! We have to hurry back to Earth!"

Suddenly, the atmosphere around them began to shake.

"What's going on?" Harp Note gasped.

"It looks like the Realm of Darkness is collapsing! Let's get outta here!" Lyra cried.

* * *

><p>Geo's eyes slowly opened. His vision was blurry, and it took a couple of blinks to clear his sight up. He found himself in a bed in what looked like a hospital room. He tried to get up, but the sharp pain in his stomach stopped him from doing so. He groaned as he slumped back on the bed.<p>

"Kid, you awake?"

Geo turned to his right to see Omega-Xis. He nodded. "Yeah, Mega. You, uh, okay?"

"A few scratches here and there, but nothing that can take me out!" Omega-Xis said.

"Um, what happened back there?" Geo said.

Omega-Xis shrugged. "After our little brawl with Grey, we were so tired that we fainted. At least that's what Lyra told me.

Geo eyes widened. "Wait…SONIA! IS SHE OKAY? IS SHE SAFE?" He tried to get up, but the pain in his chest stopped him yet again.

"Relax, Geo. She's right to your left," Omega-Xis chuckled.

Geo quickly turned to see Sonia, sleeping in a chair.

"She and I were watching over you for the past three days, making sure you were okay."

"Sonia…" Geo mumbled. "Wait, 'three days'? I was out for that long?"

Omega-Xis nodded.

Suddenly, the curtain opened, revealing a young nurse.

"Mr. Stelar! I'm glad to see that you're awake!" the nurse said, smiling widely. "You're in the WAZA hospital, just so you know! Would you like some water?" The nurse held him a paper cup filled with water.

"Yes, please!" Geo, to no surprise, was extremely thirsty. He took the paper cup the nurse offered him and drank it thirstily. As he finished his last gulp, the sharp pain in his chest came again. "Ah! W-What…?"

"I'd be careful, if I were you," the nurse said. "From you fight in the Dark Hole, you've gotten two broken ribs."

Geo groaned. _Great…two broken ribs. Well, it could be worse, I guess._

"Oh by the way, Mr. Stelar," the nurse began. "You have some guests. Would you like to see them?"

Geo nodded. As if it was on cue, Tia and Jack in the room. Jack had his arm in a cast and was walking in crutches. He was clearly still recovering from his injuries.

"Geo! You okay, man?" Jack exclaimed worriedly.

Geo smiled. "Yeah, I'm good," he said. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me! I'm fine!"

"I'll give you all some private time," the nurse said as she left to attend another patient.

Tia gave Geo a small hug. "Geo…you gave us such a big worry back there!"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Geo said. "I tend to do that sometimes."

"It's a real bad habit, if you ask me."

Everyone turned to see Sonia, who was wide-awake from all the commotion.

"Sonia…I…you're okay!" Geo said happily.

Sonia smiled. "You're not gonna lose me yet, Geo," she said as she lightly kissed him on the cheek.

Geo grinned in content. _Everything is finally coming back together…Finally-_

"Wait!" Geo cried. "What happened to Ace? Is he okay?"

Tia lowered her head gravely. "H-He…he's in critical condition at the moment."

"W-What…?"

"It's a miracle that he got out at all," Jack said. "Yeti Blizzard has done worse to him than me. I-I'd rather not go through the injuries he has."

"He's fine, though," Lyra said. "He's being patched up at the moment. He should be out in a month or two."

Geo pursed his lips. _Damn it…! It's completely my fault, isn't it? I left the guy all by himself against Yeti Blizzard…_

"It's not your fault," Sonia said, as if she read his mind. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. You left him to save _me_, after all."

"It doesn't really matter much now, does it?" Omega-Xis said. "I mean, the fight's over and everyone's still alive. To me, the future seems pretty bright."

"You know what? You're right, Mega," Geo said. "You couldn't be any more right."

_Finally, everything will be okay. Nothing could go wrong. Absolutely nothing._

_Or can it?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Special thanks to all those who have reviewed! You've really given me motivation to keep on writing.<strong>_

_**As you can see, this is the last chapter. I had originally planned that this chapter would have been split into 2-3 chapters, but because I had just gotten off school, I decided to finish this story off. I'm planning to work on other stories throughout the summer. **_

_**Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to AureolusShadow for beta-reading this story. I had some grammar, spelling, and sentence structure mistakes, and he pointed them out and fixed them.**_

_**Will there be a sequel? I don't know. I have some ideas, but that's up to you guys. Do you want a sequel? Keep in mind that I have many other story ideas in my head, and I do plan on executing them. Therefore, if there will be a sequel, it will not be out for a long time.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing this!**_

_**Remember to leave a review on this story! It will greatly help me in writing my future stories!**_


End file.
